Finding Bones
by mariteri
Summary: A psychic, an anthropologist, and a finder tied together by killers that wish them harm. Will they figure out the mysteries tied to them? Bones/Finder crossover with smatterings of other shows along for the ride. Rated M for language and violence. Contains major character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! This is another reposting of my own work that I had placed on another site. This takes place between seasons 7 and 8 of Bones and post-series of the show the Finder (it was a brilliant show cut down way too soon after only 13 episodes and the last work of Michael Clark Duncan. If you get a chance to see it, do). I hope that you like my story. Review to let me know what you think.**

**…**

**Chapter One**

Temperance vanishing as she did with Christine in tow had torn Booth apart like nothing else had. He was the walking wounded and most of his friends knew it, but didn't know what to do for the man. Cam worked with him as if nothing were different, that it was only a matter of Brennan being on a business trip or a vacation. Angie didn't pretend—or she couldn't—might be more accurate. She was hurting just as much for Booth. Her friend, her best friend outside of her husband, and she was missing her. The interns had little to do what with the one person, the woman that they worked for, gone.

But for Seeley, it was more. Brennan was his partner, his mate, and she had run. The warrior within his heart was wounded by this action. He felt fury unlike he had ever felt before at this betrayal. She hadn't trusted him to take care of them both. Couldn't? Wouldn't? Did it matter?

He was dwelling on it again, as Lance Sweets joined him in his office.

"I got a case for you," Lance said.

"Sweets…" Booth sounded exhausted.

"Come on," he told him. "If it weren't important, I wouldn't be here…"

He looked over to him sharply. "Tempie?"

"It might be," he admitted. "I'm not sure and what I was able to get out of the woman was bits and pieces…"

Jumping up Booth grabbed his jacket. "What are we waiting for?"

Lance didn't try to get Booth to talk about Brennan any more. The one time Army Ranger became violent and got drunk more times than not when he tried. Attempting to force the man into admitting anything had done more damage than leaving him be. Or was it? He didn't know and he was just hoping that the woman that they were going to see would help.

When they arrived to the hospital for the criminally insane, he looked over to Lance muttering, "I'm not speaking to Zack."

Lance shook his head. "We're not here for him. Besides…" He swallowed thickly. "He's missing."

"What?" he asked shocked. "When did this happen?"

Sighing Lance said, "About a month ago. Another FBI agent has it on his desk. It was figured you had enough to deal with."

"He could be with…" The fury nearly erupted again, that is until the next words.

"Seeley, chances are he's dead." That stopped the fire in his gut, as he looked over to the young doctor. "I saw the blood. You're going to have to trust me when I say I think he's dead."

They went in and straight over to where a woman was sitting and looking out a window. Booth saw how she was sitting chained by her leg to the wheeled office task chair that could rock back and forth.

"What's her deal?" he asked the man next to him, calling the woman's attention to him.

"God gave me an iPod that skips. Same song over and over gets boring. Do you have music?"

"No, sorry I don't," he murmured.

"That's okay," she sighed. "Tired of Adele. Pretty voice, but it gets to be too much sometimes. Like to hear the rain again. Coming soon. I hope. Tired of Adele." She reached out and fingered his tie lightly. "Wrong tie. Should be shiny." Turning away from him she looked at Sweets. "You again. Aren't you sick of this place yet? I know I am, but I don't have a choice but to be here." She shook her head. "Silly man to come here voluntarily. It's like shooting yourself in the foot." That gained a snort of laughter from Booth.

"Maggie, I want to introduce you to someone," Lance told her.

"Met him," she muttered. "Got music?"

"Not until after…"

Frowning she rolled away from them. "What good are you to me then?"

"Be fair!" Lance told her, going over and stopping her from getting too far. "I want you to tell Booth what you told me."

She looked at him flatly. "You're my shrink! I don't tell you shit worth knowing!"

This had Booth biting his own lips to keep from laughing out loud. This caught her attention. And in a snap her whole persona changed.

"I want a visit," her voice was cold, hard, and about as far from the light lilting voice she had been using before as it could get.

"You know you can't," Lance told her.

"You want answers, I get a visit." She stood up, looking straight at Lance. "Well?"

"No visits." She screamed, turning to grab the gates on the windows. Shaking them wasn't enough so she took to hammering them with her fists.

That is until her hands began to bleed. She looked at her own hands in horror, shaking now.

"It's okay," Lance said in a rush, sending out for a nurse. "You just hurt yourself. It's yours."

"Mine?" she breathed. "Why…why am I bleeding?"

"Had yourself a temper tantrum." Booth's voice had her looking over to him. "Are you done?"

"With what?" she breathed, sitting back down. "Life is done with me. Can't say I'm so much finished with it." Letting her head fall back, she closed her eyes. "So you're looking for pieces of a puzzle, huh? Think I stole some of your picture? Reasonable. I steal things." She looked at Booth. "What are you looking for?"

"My woman," he answered honestly.

She nodded. "You should go to Florida. Go talk to the Finder. He's a falcon locked in a cage now, did you know? Hunting birds should be free though. He's…lost. Comes to visit me sometimes. Only one now."

Booth looked sharply over to Lance who shrugged.

"You aren't allowed visitors," Lance told her.

"Can't keep a hunter locked up," she murmured. "Hunters are keen that way." Maggie looked to Booth. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Can't keep a hunter locked up for long."

She nodded. "Never for long." She studied him. "You're a warrior." Sitting up, she said, "My name is Maggie." She held out her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you. I don't usually get visitors."

"I don't want to hurt your hand more." She looked down and blinked in shock as if seeing it for the first time. "You hurt yourself."

"Oh." She looked to him. "This is embarrassing." She looked over to Lance. "Not only do I flitter about, but I don't have tea. I'm such a bad hostess."

"That's okay," Lance told her. "We understand, don't we, Booth?"

"Oh yeah, yeah we do."

"Good," she said, putting her head back down. "Having a bad week as it is. That would have made it worse." Her eyes lingered on Booth. "Your woman's missing?" He nodded. "She'll be back. A warrior's woman is never gone for long. Loyalty to their mate is inbred like pretty blue eyes or a strong heart." He blinked at her in shock. "You have to trust in that if nothing else. Must have felt like there was no other way. Traps are like that, you know. Meant to be really. Blinds the ones that they're built for." She paused, muttered, "Fucking Adele in my head again…No…" Sitting up she breathed, "The Stranglers! Finally something new!" She looked relieved as she relaxed into her chair once again. "Now all I need is rain." Maggie looked over to Booth. "It feels like a weight has been lifted off me. What did you want to know? I'll show you the pieces I have if I can. Sometimes they're hard to find." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"That's okay," he murmured as he got a chair and sat near to her. "Just tell me what you know."

Blinking at him puzzled, she said, "I know lots of things." She looked to Sweets. "Where to start?"

"Where ever you want."

Thinking it over, she said, "Walter's lion is dead. Sad. Truly heart breaking. His brother in faith is gone and he's just a shadow in a cage now." She spun in her chair. "My little gypsy girl is a broken doll. White bones bleached by the sun. The lion went hunting for her to bring her home again and got himself trapped by her uncle that broke her." She shivered. "Evil man."

She looked to Booth. "But you're looking for your mate." She spun in her chair. "Temperance." That had him all the more alert, looking at her sharply "Move with care. She's smart, but too slow when it comes to the heart." She pointed to Booth. "You must be patient with her! Warriors must learn patience! Use it now!"

She looked out the window. "Wisdom is earned, Lance, not automatically given." She looked to the young man. "You need patience as well. Different reasons."

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair and tugged on it. "Too many pieces from different puzzles. I need to organize again." That had her rolling her eyes. "Never nice to have to do that and it takes forever like spring cleaning!" She looked at her hands. "I'm an idiot." Fisting her hands. "Adele again. Damn."

Looking over to Booth she told him, "Sorry, she tends to close the box on the pieces. The heavy bass line makes it hard to find them. They fall to the floor…I wish it would rain." Turning to the window. "Her father holds keys to doors you need to step through, but he is hiding as well. Can't take the chance of his keys being found by those who would do his baby girl harm."

Maggie looked over to Lance. "Why do my hands hurt? Did I kill someone else?" She looked at the edges of her palms and fingers. "Oh I did it to myself. Idiot woman." A nurse came into the room and went to work on her hands as both men left.

"What the hell was that?" Booth demanded.

"That's Maggie Darning," Lance told him. "She's a proven psychic. They have tested her. I can't even explain how it's possible, but she's been documented. It's incredible what she can do."

"Then what's she doing here?" he asked.

"She was horribly abused by her brother and mother. Used her, broke her in ways no person should have to know of. From what was found out, they were about to get rid of her and replace her with a young girl that they were about to abduct. She stabbed them to death the night before they were going to put the plan into effect." They looked over to see her hands being bandaged. "And much like Lady Macbeth, she still sees their blood on her own hands." Booth saw the tears running down her face. "What she did terrifies her."

"And what's with this no visitors allowed business?"

"There's a part of her," Lance told him. "She calls it her jagged edge. And trust me when I say that it can make a person bleed." He looked sad as he said, "The doctors before me just found that it was for the best that she didn't have any."

"Then why did you bring me here?" he asked, as they walked out of the hospital.

"Because as much as I want to help you, as all your friends want to help you, you don't seem to want to take it." Frustration was clear in his posturing. "Don't you think that we hate that she ran just as much as you do? We're her friends and colleagues! She should have trusted us too!" He took a deep breath. "When Maggie told me about you and Brennan, I knew she had latched onto something. And I knew no matter how small it may have been, she could give you something no one else could." Booth looked at him. "Hope."

Booth pursed his lips, muttering, "Maggie was right. Traps are made to blind its intended victim." And he walked to the car without another word.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go! That's the first chapter done. Please if you could, take the time to review. Without the feedback, I can't improve or know what I have done is good or not. Thank you.**

**As a bit of a side note, I'd like to say R.I.P. to Lance Sweets. The character was a great one with his lessons about life to both Booth and Brennen, bringing comedy to what could otherwise be a rather morbid topic. The show will not be the same without him in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Please read, play a game of gin rummy, enjoy your friends, and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Two**

They didn't know exactly when she had escaped, but once they did everyone went on alert within the state. Trouble was that by the time they took note of her absence, she was already down in Florida. It was on an absent stretch of highway that Maggie pulled over with the sun just peaking over the horizon that she poured gas over the car she had stolen and set it ablaze.

"They'll find her now," she said aloud. "Our poor little broken gypsy girl, Leo. And soon they'll find you too. Sorry I lost the pieces for so long. Need Walter to help me sort them out. Bye, Leo! Bye, my girl!"

And proceeded to walk down the highway towards where Walter was being held.

...

Lance ran into Booth's office, a look of stark terror on his face. "Maggie escaped! We have to find her!"

"What?" He jumped to his feet. "How did that happen? Just what kind of place are they running if the loons are able to vanish so easily?"

"Zack is a genius and Maggie is…Maggie." Swallowing thickly he added, "And Walter is Walter."

Booth stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him. "What was that about Walter and is this the same Walter I think you're speaking about?"

"More than likely, yes," he said and rushed on with, "Maggie broke him out. He was still in a catatonic state! No one thought to put security on him!"

"Damn," he muttered, and rushed out of the office to hunt down the transportation they would need to get to Florida.

...

Walter blinked, looking around at the swirls of color and movement. Blinking everything came into focus.

"Bout time you woke up," came from next to him.

Walter looked over to see Maggie playing solitaire next to him on a TV tray. He leaned over and poked the petite woman next to him, making her giggle.

"Stop! You know I'm ticklish!"

"You're really here?" She didn't answer, but looked over at him. "You're here?" She nodded. His arms went around her and hugged her, kissing her temple. "God, sunshine, you are a sight for these sore eyes." But then looked around. "Just where are we?"

"At the nexus!" She pulled back, looking at him with excitement shining in her eyes. "All are here!"

"Who?"

"Max, Christine, and Bones." She held up one finger and then another, "Booth and Sweets—What kind of name is that?"

"Haven't a clue," he muttered. "Anyone else?"

"Other than us? The killer." He looked to her sharply. "Close like a shark. Hunting in deep waters. Went after a guppy though, can't understand that much."

"What guppy?" he inquired, looking around them now on the alert.

"Zackaroni. Zack-attack. Z-Man. King of the lab. Dr. Brennan's friend who did wrong." She moved closer to him. "Poor Pinocchio. He so did want to be a real boy."

"What was he—a guppy or a puppet?"

"A little of both I fear," she murmured. "Used and now gone." Looking over to Walter, she told him, "We need money."

"I'm thinking," he told her. "How much time do we have?"

"Brennan will be here shortly. Within the next five minutes with her father and baby. We have another two minutes until Booth arrives with Lance and chances are we'll both be arrested on site."

"And the killer?"

"Swimming deep waters," she murmured, looking at the beach and then pointed out towards where he should be.

He looked at her and pointed the other way. "You have dyslexia when it comes to directions, sunshine."

Smiling at him, she said, "Yeah, but I found you, didn't I?"

Grinning back at her, he went over and sat down next to her. Taking her hand lacing his fingers through hers, he asked, "Still have Adele going through that head of yours?"

"Yeah, and I used to like that song too," she sighed disappointedly.

"Click up Credence Clearwater would you?"

"Sorry the closest I'm getting is the Eagles."

"That works." Kissing her hand, he asked, "Have a hat?"

...

Booth could hardly believe his eyes. Maggie was sitting next to Walter both singing "Hotel California" in perfect harmony as their audience tossed money into a hat in front of them. It got to the end and Walter leapt to his feet got the money and pulled Maggie from her seat, vanishing in the crowd.

"Damn!" He tried to rush after them, but ended up colliding with…

"Brennan?" He caught a tight hold of her. "Oh my God! Tempie." He hugged her hard, kissing her face as he wept with relief. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hiding," she told him, crying now as well. "I've missed you so much!"

"Where's the baby?" he asked, alarmed that she wasn't in her arms.

"Right here," Max said, bouncing the baby girl.

"Christine!" The baby now toddler grinned at him, holding her arms out to him. "That's my baby girl!" He took her into his arms as well without releasing Brennan. "I missed my girls so much." He kissed both of them, repeatedly, looking over to Max, who waved hello to him. He relaxed a bit, saying, "It's even good to see you."

Laughing Max murmured, "Thanks."

"What are you doing here in Florida?" Brennan asked him, as he moved them out of the crowd.

"You're never going to believe me," he told her, but just then a rental car blew past them in the parking lot with the woman in the passenger seat waving at them.

"Who was that?" Brennan asked. "And why does it seem like she knows you?"

"She does. That was Maggie," he said tightly. "And the man driving was Walter."

"The Finder?" she asked startled. "When did he get out of the hospital?"

"When she broke him out," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone.

"Wonder why she looked so happy?" Max inquired.

"Because they just stole my rental car," he muttered, dialing Sweets number.

"Oh thank God! I'm in the trunk of the car!" Sweets rushed out. "They jumped me and before I knew what was happening I was in the trunk…" It sounded like there was a scuffle and before Booth knew it Maggie was on the phone, "Hi, Booth. Did you find your mate?"

"Yes. Did you hurt Sweets?" he asked, all business.

"No, he's just a baby mind doctor. Harmless, when you think of it. Okay, now that you found your fire, you have to find the guppy. This will make your woman very sad. But it's a mistake the killer made and it will free her. Find this phone and you'll find him. Go!" She tossed the phone out the window, over the bridge to the water below within feet of where the remains of Dr. Zack Addy lay.

"Why toss the phone? I wanted to make a phone call…"

"Isabel isn't in Florida anymore." He went silent, as he rubbed at his lower lip and jaw. "She didn't ring true." His eyes shot over to her for a second. "Didn't stick like glue. Wasn't made for the long haul."

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice low.

"Los Angeles," she told him. "Making a new start. Can we stop to eat soon?"

"Yeah, soon," he said quietly. "You like Cuban food?"

"Only with beer."

"Just the way God intended," he sighed. "I'm going to take you to one of the best restaurants ever!" He looked into the rearview mirror and said to Sweets, "And if you behave yourself, young man, I might even feed you too!"

"You two should be back at your hospitals!" he exclaimed. "You're both…"

"Gag him!" he snapped.

Maggie jumped into the back and ripped the shirt off of Lance. Tearing it into strips she bound it around his mouth. Shaking her head, she murmured, "If you could have just not lectured!" She stroked his face. "I'll see what I can do about getting you food too. Okay?" He nodded. Smiling, she patted his face and went back up to the front. But as soon as she was buckled up again, she sniffled and tried to hold back tears. "He's been hurt something awful. Scars on his back."

His eyes flicked over to her, worrying his lower lip. "We need to find Leo."

This only had her crying all the harder and he had no idea why.

...

"…Yes, you found it?" Booth's face lost all its animation. "Don't worry about identification." He looked at Brennan. "Send the body to the Jeffersonian along with the samples of the soil and water." He hung up. "They found a body near the phone like she said it would be."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Then it's logical to say that she was the one to kill this poor individual…"

"Trust me when I say that there is nothing logical about this woman," he muttered, just as his phone rang again. "Booth."

"Seeley!" Sweets whispered into the pay as you go cell phone even as he was yanking down at the belly shirt he was given to wear. "It's me! Don't hang up! I'm in the middle of Little Havana!"

"Did they let you go?" he asked, grabbing his weapon and badge.

"No, that's the thing! They stopped to eat and they think I'm in the bathroom…"

"No we don't," came from Maggie passing him to go to the restroom herself. "We can see you from the table."

Sweets looked over to Walter who saluted him with a beer. "The name of the restaurant is _¡Mamasita's Cassita!_ Tell him to bring the family. Best damn Cuban food in town!"

"I guess everyone's invited," Lance said flatly. "Did you find what she sent you…"

"Yeah, they just found him," Booth muttered. "Do you think…"

"It has to be," he replied. "See you when you get here."

...

Maggie ate quietly next to Walter, who was telling a story about twins who weren't twins. All in all a very funny story, she thought as she looked over to see Booth coming in next to a statuesque brunette holding a baby and an older man whose eyes swept over the place quickly.

"They're here," she murmured, nodding towards them. "She thinks I'm a fake."

"Ahh, sunshine, don't take it seriously! She thinks I'm a fake too and I found her seventh grade science award for her." That had her smiling again. He turned to look at them. "Booth! Long time no see!"

"You're supposed to be in a psychiatric prison." He looked over to Maggie who waved. "Both of you."

"And your woman's supposed to be in the pen and her Dad is a killer. No one's perfect," Maggie replied. "Sit down. The meal is getting cold."

"I'm a vegetarian," Brennan said as she looked at the food.

Maggie handed a plate of _Moros y Cristianos_. "I asked. They use vegetable stock and canola oil."

"But you didn't know I was…"

"Sometimes, Joy, you have to take things at face value." She looked to Brennan's father who had looked at Maggie sharply at her using his daughter's birth name. "Isn't that right, Matthew?"

"Do we know each other?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Not until this moment," she replied. "Why? Do you think I'm famous? I get that a lot. I think it's my crazy showing." Looking out the window. "Do you think it's going to rain soon?"

Walter looked over to her. "Tired?" She nodded. "I have a fountain that sounds like rain at home."

"Okay," she murmured and went back to eating.

Booth looked from one then the other. "Do you two know each other?"

They looked at each other and back to him. "Why?" they asked together.

"No! Not going there!" Booth snapped, looking at them both.

"Everyone calm down," Lance ordered them. "Maggie, you need to stop this playing around of yours."

Maggie looked over to Walter. "I like him."

Frowning Walter muttered, "We're not keeping him."

"Baby mind doctors grow up to be so boring," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. When he looked down at her, she fluttered her eyes playfully, which had him laughing.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There's the next chapter of this journey out and wondering the internet. Thanks for taking the time to read and please if you could, review! Thank you for joining the ride that is this story and I hope you all have an extraordinary day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next leg of our travel log. Hope you like it.**

**Please read! Watch a silly movie that makes you giggle! Enjoy! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Three**

Maggie was sweeping inside, as Walter pulled out the for sale sign from the front yard. Sweets, with a need of something to do, was dusting the bar, while Max took care of the tables. Booth cleaned up a few chairs, guiding Brennan over to one where she could get off of her feet.

"This is so unlike Leo," he muttered, looking over to Maggie who coughed with the dust.

"Have to go in order," Maggie told him. "Hopscotching around doesn't help anyone. First the guppy than we move on to the next." She stopped, blinking with her head tilted just so. "Mmm, very nice here. I can hear the sea. Lovely place for sleeping warriors to come, yes?"

"Yes," Walter murmured, looking over to Booth. "Can we talk outside?"

Booth nodded, whispering to Brennan, "I'll be right back."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Maggie told him. "Baby needs a crib!"

"I'm getting it!" Walter called out.

All of them were quiet, as the airing out and basic cleaning continued to go on. It wasn't until five minutes later that Brennan said, "I'm not going to run away again."

Maggie looked over to her, her solemn grey eyes looking at her as she murmured, "You're the kind that rings true and sticks like glue. But everyone has a breaking point. Don't let Pelant find that. Stop showing him your neck!" It was with a bit of a huff that she turned and walked away to clean somewhere else.

...

"Do you know where Leo is?" Walter asked as soon as they were out of range of Maggie's keen hearing. "This isn't like him!" He held out his hands to indicate the mess that was the backyard. "This doesn't make sense!"

"I haven't a clue where he is," Booth told him. "That's the God's honest truth. I haven't heard word one from him since the last time I was down here on that job."

"Okay, what about Willa?"

Shaking his head, Booth wished he had something, anything to say to the man. "From what I was able to find out from her parole officer, she fell off the map the same time you went under."

Nodding he said, "Not a shocker that one." He flicked a look over to the bar and saw Maggie taking bedclothes over to the washer. "She knows, but she won't tell me. It had her crying." His face went hard. "Hate that."

"How the hell do you know her?" Booth asked him. "It wasn't like you were held at the same mental hospital."

"No, we weren't," he murmured. "Hard to explain. Even harder to talk about." Walter looked over to Seeley. "We just know each other. It's the screwiest damn thing. When I'm with her, it's like I don't need to find anything. It just stops."

"And for her?"

"She trusts me," he said. "That means a lot. She doesn't trust anyone." They watched as she muttered about the state of the washer as she walked away from it, grabbing a generator and heft it over to where she needed it. "How much would you trust if you had a brother that cut you for fun and a mom that wanted to sell you more than she wanted to see your face?" He looked over to Booth, horror shining in the other man's eyes. "If what was done to those people was Maggie and if she had her head together, it would have been seen as self-defense. You and I both know that."

"You still haven't told…"

"I find her," he interrupted quietly. "I don't do it on purpose. It just happens! And it's been going on for a heck of a lot longer than when I went and got injured." His head fell. "Didn't understand it then. I thought it was just these weird dreams with a hot chick." When Booth's eyebrow lifted, he muttered, "Hey what did you expect? I was only fifteen when they started."

He sat down. "Afterwards, Maggie kept me from going over the edge, as nuts as that sounds. I wanted to tell Leo, but it wasn't like I could speak about what was going on. Everyone already thought I was pretty fucked up as it is. Beer?"

"No thanks," Booth said quietly and watched as Maggie put down a beer in front of Walter.

Chugging down half of her own, she complained, "Engines suck."

"That they do, Sunshine," Walter told her.

"Shark came to shore, looking for his patsy," Maggie said. "Angry that things aren't going to plan. He's looking for her neck again."

"Patsy?" He looked over to Walter.

"Allow me," Walter said to which Maggie nodded. "The shark is the killer framing Brennan. The patsy is Brennan. And he's looking for her neck to bite it, as that is what sharks do." Maggie smiled and gave a nod.

"Pelant is here in Florida?" Booth asked troubled, looked to them both.

"Oh yeah, totally," Walter confirmed. "And that body she helped you find, is someone that Brennan will care about what happened to."

"Zacko! Zackaroni! The king of the lab!" She stopped and looked at Walter, clearly confused. "Since when is any lab a kingdom?"

He shrugged. "To each their own, sunshine."

"What's a squint?" she asked of Booth. "And does that mean that they can't see well?" Sipping on her beer, she looked at them both watching her. "I don't like dwelling on sad secrets."

"Leo…"

"Guppy, then my gypsy girl, and then your lion." She rubbed her eyes, wanting more to sleep. "You never did like rules, but if we go out of order, we can't get all the sharks. And if we can't get all the sharks, I wouldn't be able to put my feet into a wading pool." She sighed. "I like the smell of the ocean. You better see to Brennan and her father. They're trying to leave."

Booth rushed to the front, leaving Walter and her alone.

"You know you're going to have to be the one to fix the engines?" She placed the part onto the table. "I rather made a mess of the first car looking for the starter."

"What about the other car?" he asked.

She put several electrical connectors on the table next to the starter. "I didn't have the time to hunt down the other one."

Chuckling he tapped his bottle to hers and waited to see what would happened next.

Temperance Brennan came storming over and saw the pieces of both the cars in front of Maggie. "How dare you endanger me and my family by keeping us here against our wills?!"

Walter saw the quick flickering of Maggie's eyes and whispered, "Line that jagged edge with velvet."

She barely spared Walter a glance as she whispered harshly, "Is that what you think you're doing by running like a coward?" The words slashed at Brennan, making her flinch. "You close your eyes hoping that the places you run just may help hide you. One never gets far running with closed eyes. And if you checked, you'd know you had already walked into the shark's jaws." Standing she walked up to Temperance. "Oh yes, smart woman saving all by running on a treadmill and getting nowhere fast. Allow me to give you some words of wisdom. That girl and that man of yours deserve better if this is how you behave under stress."

"I-I don't understand what you're saying!" Brennan exclaimed. "You speak in riddles…"

"Ladies…Please?" Walter got up and went over to Temperance. "She just told you that you're running in circles and almost walked into—Pelant?" He looked to Maggie, who nodded. "Pelant's trap."

"He's not here!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Yes, he is," came from Booth behind her.

Brennan spun around to face his steely gaze.

"I just got confirmation of that. And the official I.D. of the body. It's been…" He folded slightly. "I'm so sorry, Bones. It's Zack."

...

Brennan had crumpled. Booth caught her easily, taking her to the privacy of one of the bedrooms. All of her plans had been for nothing and she more than likely had endangered more people in the offing. Max angry over what was happening looked over to Maggie who was now playing with her hair.

"Is she crazy or something?" Max asked.

"Or something," Walter answered, his blue eyes hard as he said so. "It's also been over twenty-four hours since she's slept…"

"Fifty-six," she corrected him absently still looking over her hair. "Fifty-six hours, thirty-nine minutes, and counting." She dropped her hair. "Was that a plane?"

"Yes, sunshine, that is a Cessna," Walter told her. "And why haven't you been sleeping before the big escape?"

"Planning takes time," she murmured. "Not only for me, but you. Getting you out was simple, but for me there was more." She looked over to Max. "Did you run so long that now that's all you know how to do?" She shook her head. "Not wise of the crazy old fox you are, but seeing as you were so scared for your baby it's understandable."

Looking over to Walter, he said, "I actually understood that."

Walter smiled. "Scary, huh?"

"I need rain," she breathed. "And a doll would be nice."

"Coming right up!" He rushed over to his safe.

"So tell me, Max, I have to know," Maggie said, looking very curious as she asked, "Is that trick with a pickle running a clock real?"

"Yeah, it is," he murmured. "You can even do it with a lemon."

"Get out of here! Really?" She looked over to Walter who was coming over with the fountain. "Wow! Did you hear that! That is cool!" She laughed, her body slowing as she walked over to a lounge, lying down on it even as Walter put the water feature next to the small woman. "Thought they were like what you said about the moon landing, Walter. Like a myth or something made up. Nice to know there's a way to run a clock in bad weather, huh?"

"Yeah, it's called rechargeable batteries," Walter told her, making the woman laugh sleepily.

Walter covered Maggie up. "Are you sure you want to sleep here? You might be more comfortable inside."

"It's been a long time since I've felt the wind on my face while I slept," she murmured, her eyes slipping shut as he pressed the doll into her arms. Her eyes reopened and her face glowed with happiness at the sight of the doll.

"A Raggedy Anne doll," she breathed. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek, gently and hugged the doll to her as she drifted off to sleep.

Caressing her hair, he got up and went over to the same table as Max.

"I must say that woman is the singularly most interesting person I've met in some time," Max said quietly. "Doesn't stop her from being nuts." He smiled. "But honestly, I think that's a point in her favor."

Walter nodded in agreement, wishing Leo were there to help him out. Letting out a weary sigh, he knew without a doubt that his best friend was dead. Just as dead as Willa was, he was sure. And Isabel, the woman who saw no choice but to leave him in a coma in a mental ward of a jail, she was now over in Los Angeles starting anew. He finished off his beer, looking around. Glancing over to Maggie, he stretched in his chair.

He went over and spooned up next to Maggie, hugging her as surely as she was hugging that doll.

**TBC…**

**…**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this little story. Let me know what you think. Have a optimistic day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Bonus chapter!**

**Read! Enjoy! Have a thumb war! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Four**

Maggie slept for the good part of sixteen hours. Walter would come and go, checking on her. One time he took a nap with her when it looked like she was having a nightmare.

Brennan was quiet, mourning for her one time assistant and friend. She for the most part went through the motions of tending her daughter. Booth meanwhile was calling, planning with others at the Jeffersonian.

"We're coming!" Camille told him. "What work that can be done here is done, Seeley. You'll need us there. That way you don't have to ship anything and we'll have time on our side."

And so three hours later they started to troop in. Angela ran and hugged Brennan, as Hodgins strolled in quietly holding their son Michael who was sleeping in his arms and greeted Booth.

Over on the back porch Maggie murmured in her sleep, "The little fast beat is here with his mama Pearlie and his daddy the rich slime man."

"That's good, sunshine," Walter told her, walking past her with the laundry she had started earlier. "Sleep."

Camille arrived an hour after Angela and Hodgins. Everyone was given a room or trailer with clean bedding. Walter had a hard time thinking of allowing someone to sleep in Leo's room, but found a do not enter sign on it that hadn't been there before that must have been posted by Maggie. Knowing that it was only one of two rooms available he removed the sign, stepping into it. There was nothing of the big man left there. Not even the smell of him was left in the air. This made him feel sad even as he turned to Dr. Saroyan.

"Here you go." He opened up the windows, letting in some air. "Leo complained a bit about the bed, but something tells me he wouldn't have been happy with anything as nothing would have been big enough for him."

"Thanks," she said, putting down her suitcase.

"The bedding is drying now," he told her. "And food is on the way. Want a drink?"

"Coffee if you have it?" she asked.

"It'll be made shortly, I'm sure." He looked out the door over to Booth. "Coffee?"

"Getting there," he muttered, as he was putting together a large coffee maker.

"Thanks!" Turning to Cam he said, "Told you. Soon." Maggie walked behind him towards the storage area. "Pardon me." And he rushed after her. "Booth is getting the coffee done. You need rest!"

Cam watched as Walter walked out of the storage area with his arm around the petite woman's shoulders and the coffee container in his other arm.

"Make sure he doesn't put too much coffee," she mumbled against his chest. "I don't want hair on the bottom of my feet just from the smell of it."

"Not up to me," he said, handing the coffee over to Booth and kept going to his own room this time. Lying her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her. He was about to get the doll, when Brennan handed it to him.

"It's a lovely doll," she murmured.

Walter nodded, tucking it close to Maggie's chest.

"She confuses me," she admitted to Walter. "She speaks in riddles. How…" Brennan struggled with the words. "How can you even comprehend her?"

He thought it over and then nodded out of the room. They went out back and Walter said, "People don't all work in the head the same. I've learned that plenty over the years and I would be pretty shocked if you didn't say the same too."

"True, everyone is different, but she doesn't even come close to what anyone would deem normal!"

"Are you normal?" he asked quietly. "Is Angie or Booth? Is your father? What is normal?" He made her look him in the eyes as he murmured, "Normal is what we make of it. Anything else is inconsequential." He stepped back from her and said, "How she sees the world it's like a puzzle. Each situation, the big picture, if you will, has pieces, but they aren't put together. She finds the pieces and tells anyone that is willing to listen just what that is. It's riddles, because that's the way she interprets it."

"But you grasp what she's saying!" she exclaimed, making him nod slowly. "I am unfamiliar with this feeling of being adrift in misunderstanding and ignorance. It's very uncomfortable for me."

"How long have you been speaking English?"

Frowning Brennan replied, "All my life."

"Spanish?"

"Since college."

"I've been speaking 'Maggie speak' since I was fifteen. Give yourself a break. It is not for novices."

"But I'm a genius," she said.

"Even geniuses can live in ignorance," Walter informed her. "You who has the social grace of a rhino in a china shop should understand as much."

"I've gotten much better over the years," she said to him.

This made him smile. "That's why I didn't say an elephant."

...

When Maggie finally did wake up the next morning, she sat up straight in bed next to Walter snapping out, "New piece!"

"That's great, sunshine. You think it over while I sleep some more," he mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

"Breakfast?"

"Food's in the kitchen. We went shopping."

She got up and went over to the kitchen. By the time she was finished up cooking, Booth was up. Handing him a coffee black, she went back to work on some tea for herself and whoever else wanted it. Absently set tea or coffee in front of the people that showed up. Next she was putting cereal in front of Brennan along with the almond milk, a bowl of fruit and a plate of French fries in front of Angela, and a full English in front of Booth. A coffee with a sugar substitute was placed firmly into Cam's hand.

When Sweet's got over from the trailer, he said, "I think the place I'm staying went through a hurricane!"

"This is Florida, Sweets," Booth told him. "They've been known to happen a time or two here."

"Here you go," Maggie handed him a mug of hot tea. "Rope in the complaining. It's too early." She put a plate of food in front of him. "Eat!"

"Excuse me, but how is it that this woman that I never met before in my life knows exactly how I take my coffee and my eggs?" Jack asked of the others there.

"She's a psychic," Sweets announced.

"There's no such thing," Brennan told him.

"Honey, my breakfast trumps you," Angie said, pointing it out to her. "French fries and a fruit plate?"

"Everyone likes fries," Brennan murmured, stealing one from her friend.

"She knew how I took my coffee as well, Dr. Brennan," Camille said.

"A full English, Bones!" Booth told her. "I haven't had one since we went to England!"

Walter came over sleepily and was handed a root beer. He looked at it and then to Maggie.

"Trying to tell me something, sunshine?" he asked, opening it and taking a sip. "Hmm, this is good!"

"That you wanted a root beer," she murmured, sitting down with her own overly large breakfast that sat between her and Walter. "Bacon?"

"Thanks," he said as he took it from her. "What's the plan, gang?"

"I-I have to look over Zack…" Taking a deep breath, Brennan was trying to control herself. "I have to look over his bones."

"Poor Pinocchio," sighed Maggie. "Poor little guppy."

"What was that?" Hodgins exclaimed. "Zack wasn't a guppy!"

"But he was," Maggie said, looking Jack in the eyes. "He never got to grow into his full potential. Foolish boy, listening to what he thought he wanted. But he should have known better!" She pointed to all the others as she went on with, "He knew to go to your wife or to you or any other of this group if he were of a mind to be set straight!" The silence was harsh, as they realized what she was saying and just how true it was. "But he bought the beans from which the tragedy grew and he had no one to blame for this but himself." She looked to Walter. "Eggs?"

"No thanks," he said, picking up another strip of bacon. "I think I just invented a new food product! Root beer bacon?! Try it!" Maggie tried it and she gave him a thumbs up.

Swallowing it, she said, "I'll try making it that way next time. See how it goes." Maggie looked to Hodgins. "Fully frozen turkeys bounce from the height you had dropped it from." When his eyes went wide, she added, "Next time try seven stories or more." She thought it over. "That would be so interesting to see from the…"

"No," Walter told her. "No it wouldn't be. Just like seeing if what they say about dropping a penny from a skyscraper to see if it could achieve terminal velocity isn't a good idea. What did we agree to?"

"To leave stupid stunts to the professionals," she said, sounding bored. "And never to drive ever unless you're too much in a coma to care."

His eyes narrowed. "You drove?"

"How do you think I got to Florida?" Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Certainly not walking!" She looked at Walter's watch. "A new nexus is forming. People are watching this place. There are several groups gathering for the spectacle to come."

"Who are they and when will they be here?" Walter asked, his voice low.

"Some will watch and wait. They aren't a concern for now. It's a couple of others that might prove…" She looked into his blue eyes, her eyes flashing with anger as she leapt up and spun around to face a young man that was beginning to back away from the large table. "Timo Proud, so help you God if you run, I will hunt you down." He stopped moving away. She pointed to the chair she had just vacated. "Get over here and sit down."

He walked over slowly, taking her seat. "Hi, Aunt Maggie."

"Don't you 'Aunt Maggie' me," she growled, ripping his hat off of his head, slamming it into his chest. "Show a bit of respect."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered, head lowering.

"Have you eaten?" she asked him, trying to control her anger. "Well, have you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Okay, I'm going to make you breakfast and afterwards you're going to clean that kitchen stem to stern. And if by that time I've gotten my temper in check, you are going to tell me what the fuck you were thinking by telling Shad that Willa ran." Taking a deep breath, she let it out and left for the kitchen, slamming the door as she went.

The screaming and the sound of pots and pans being thrown, hitting walls radiating loudly.

"What I want to know is why you came here at all," Walter stated, looking to Timo.

"I heard things," he said casually, looking to the others there. "Hey."

They all sort of said hello to him.

"What things?" he asked, sounding hard. "Spill."

"I heard Maggie was here," he told Walter, looking sad. "I have to set things straight with her! I didn't want her putting the evil eye on me!"

There was a particularly loud crash, making them all wince.

"Considering how she's making you breakfast and just how loud it's getting in there, receiving the evil eye from your aunt should be the last thing you're worried about," Booth told him.

"Why is she so angry?" Brennan asked, looking to Timo. "Wasn't Willa the young girl that worked here?" She looked over to Jack who nodded that it was. "Why would she be so upset over this business…"

Booth blanched. "Oh my God." He looked to Sweets. " 'My gypsy girl is a broken doll'." He looked to Timo. "Willa was her daughter, wasn't she?"

"I don't know…" Walter hit him in the shoulder. "Okay! Okay! Willa was her daughter! Had her young—like when she was fifteen, I think."

"She was thirteen," Walter whispered, looking towards the kitchen when it went silent.

Sweets cursed, looking over to Timo. "You know what happened to her, don't you?"

"Willa? No! She vanished. But Uncle Shad told me that she was as good as dead if she was found."

Maggie came over with a bowl, cereal, and milk. Slamming each on the table in front of him. Without a word, she turned heel and left to the backyard.

Clearing his throat, Timo asked, "Does anyone have a spoon I can use?"

Throwing his spoon at him, Walter went after Maggie.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There's another chapter sent out airmail to you. Thanks for reading! Please if you could take the time to review. The feedback would be welcomed. Thank you again and have a magnificent day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Another day, another chapter! Thanks for reading. Be kind and leave a review. As silly as this sounds I wish that rhymed. Oh well, you get my point. Enjoy!**

**…**

**Chapter Five**

Walter found Maggie sitting and looking up to the sky. Pulling a chair over to sit next to her, he remained silent. They stayed that way for what felt like forever before she spoke.

"I did the best I could by that girl," she said, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had done. "I was no more than a baby myself when I had her and I knew they wouldn't allow her out of the family. I gave her over to my sister, what with her being older than me and already out from under my mom's thumb…"

"I know," Walter breathed.

"I tried to give that girl of mine a better life than me," she whispered. "And I failed."

"Shad failed," he corrected her. "Not you, Maggie. Shad did…"

Sweets ran from the bar stopping right in front of them. "Something just occurred to me!" He looked into Maggie's sorrow filled eyes. "You didn't kill Timo!"

"Come again?" she inquired. "I thought that was a good thing."

"That is, but we are speaking about you…"

"And?" she pressed.

"And you had the chance to grab a knife…"

She interrupted him dryly with, "Who says I didn't?"

"…and kill him! But you didn't!"

He looked to Walter who just blinked at him and demanded, "And?"

"You didn't kill the young man you hold responsible for your daughter's death," he said. "That says something to me."

"And that would be?" Maggie asked.

"Given everything I just witnessed, it stands to reason that you didn't kill your mother or brother either."

She looked over to Walter and together they both started clapping.

"Bravo!" Walter said.

"It's about damn time someone put thought into that one," came from Maggie. "Now if you can please excuse us, we need to speak alone."

"B-but…"

"Sweets, please?" Maggie asked him, her sorrow filled eyes pressing him to leave them be.

The psychiatrist left to go back into the house, seeing Booth at the backdoor watching them talking in whispers. He went over to him, muttering, "I don't think she killed her mom and brother."

"Neither do I, but we have bigger fish to fry right now. We need to find Pelant and put him away before he does anything else to get Brennan thrown into jail."

...

Timo sat across from Maggie, who was staring at him hard. He just finished cleaning the kitchen. She had made a right mess of it with her fury earlier and he had done more than his fair share of the clean-up but received help from the others there. Maggie had known that, but said nothing. What would be the point, she wondered as she pulled him out of the room and sat him down.

"What were you thinking?" she breathed. "Please God, Timo, tell me."

Swallowing thickly, he breathed, "I wanted to marry Magda. Willa and I paid to get out of the marriage contract, but he said no. We tried everything."

"Really?" she asked, her voice emotionless as she asked, "Blackmail? Murder? Thievery from your kin?"

Blushing he whispered, "So not everything. But it was all _I_ could do. Okay?"

"Keep talking," she pressed.

"I thought if he could see that I was a man…" she snorted at this cutting him off.

"Shit! You're lucky still to be breathing! To deal with him you got to be slicker than he thinks you are," Maggie shook her head. "He doesn't respect shit like that unless it falls into his favor and you know it. He's killed for lesser reasons, Timo."

"I know," he breathed, tears gathering in his eyes. "He married Magda off to my cousin Raul. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

She sat there studying him for a time before handing him a paper napkin. "It's the way of things. You know it as well, if not better, than I do. As long as he's in charge, it doesn't matter. He'll get his way until someone decides enough is enough."

He studied her for a moment. "Are you…"

"No." The single word was sharp and told him enough of what he had to know. "Only a fool or a madman would take on those odds."

He nodded to that and then asked, "So how was Alaska?"

Tilting her head. "Alaska?"

"Yeah, that's where Uncle Shad told everyone you were," he said. "So was it nice? Did it snow all the time?"

"Tales told by a liar are worth less than dust," she said absently and mostly to herself. "When are they expecting you back?"

He looked at his watch. "I need to get going soon."

"Okay," she said, standing. Hugging him, she whispered, "You can't tell anyone that you came here and that I was here." When he was going to protest, she stopped him by saying, "I'm saying to do so to keep you safe. I don't want any more blood on my hands. Please, Timo, don't tell anyone where you went, don't volunteer information, and whatever you do don't make up a story only a four year old would enjoy."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, smiling shyly as she kissed both his cheeks.

Patting his face lovingly, she whispered, "God be with you, Timo."

"You too, Aunt Maggie." He took off before she could do or say anything more.

"Now I'm more convinced than ever," Sweets said over to Brennan. "There's no way she killed her brother and mother."

"Was it investigated?" the scientist asked.

"I was made her therapist well after the fact."

Just as Maggie was passing her, Brennan said, "I'm unfamiliar with your dialect of Romani." The other woman just blinked at her, waiting for her to go on. "From what region is it from?"

The other woman made a noise of irritation in the back of her throat and walked away.

"That was rude," she murmured, turning to Sweets once again.

"That's just the way she is about family," he told her. "She doesn't talk about them. Ever." Blushing he said, "More than myself have tried and failed."

...

That night it was Temperance and Angela who made the dinner along with Maggie who set the table. When Seeley saw that she had set an extra seat, he frowned as he walked over.

"Expecting another piece of the nex-a-whatever?"

"Nexus. Yes," she said quietly, putting down the silver wear. "Did you get the documentation you needed that officially states Brennan, Walter and I are in your custody?"

He shot her a look. "Yeah, just finished that up."

"Pelant will learn of this shortly." She paused and thought it over. "In approximately twelve hours unless you kept it off the grid…" she looked to him and he nodded. "We have little over a day unless his bribes are amazing."

"How much time then?"

"We might as well start digging graves then," she told him. "I'm not partial to such, are you?" Maggie paused in what she was doing. "But seeing as he is as far behind Brennan as he is as of now, I would have to say that the chances of him being an excellent briber are very low." She finished up with the last setting. "How does one handle a green eyed beast that is ready to eat your heart whole?"

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts at his question. "You asked about a green eyed beast."

Biting her lower lip, she said quietly, "The next part of the nexus was expected in a way. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Jealousy?" Booth asked her to which she nodded. "Isabel is coming?"

She looked over to him smiling. "I knew you were perceptive."

Laughing he told her, "Yeah, it's sort of what I do for a living. But after hanging around the squints for so long, I can forget that sometimes—so thanks."

"Beer?" she asked him.

"Yeah that would be great," he said, as they went over to where Jack was on the computer Skyping with Wendell.

She went behind the bar and handed him a beer along with Jack, who thanked her.

"Hey Wendell, this is Maggie! The one I was telling you about," Jack said, turning the computer around to face her even as she was opening up another beer.

"Hey!" Wendell said waving. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she murmured. "Nothing personal, Wendell, but I really hate having my picture taken especially like this over the Internet. Please turn it back around."

"What? Afraid it'll take your soul?" Jack joked.

Something within her felt like it curled all the tighter at the comment. Before she could say or do anything Walter came over and shut the computer, glaring at him as he did so.

"She doesn't like it because most of her family is so tech savvy as to think they were college educated in it," he told him. "They can break into this feed more easily than they can this bar. If it gets out that she's here helping a bunch of people that aren't her family, people that work for the government on top of all that, she won't be the only one in danger." He looked over to Maggie. "Did I hear you right? Isabel is coming?" She nodded. "Great." He took the beer from her. "When do you think she'll show?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." This had him frowning as he looked at her, but said nothing until she murmured, "Within the hour. She's traveling from Miami Airport. Between traffic and the need to take pee breaks, it might take longer."

"Traffic can be a pain," he muttered, sipping on his beer and walking away.

Grabbing a bottle of tequila she told Booth, "I've never been inclined to do more than have a fit or two like you've already witnessed. But if it should happen as I think it might, I am asking for the supreme favor that you don't shoot me if you can help it." Ripping off the cork from the bottle. "May God help us because no one else will."

"Amen to that, sister," They tapped bottles and she tilted the bottle back to take a swig when Walter took it from her.

"You and tequila never mix well," he told her. "Have a beer, have a whiskey, but you aren't getting a tequila." He put it up on the high shelf. "Don't make me toss it out." She loudly insulted him in Romani, storming away.

"I'll have you know neither of my parents were goats!" Walter yelled to her back as she left. Turning to look at Booth, he said, "Now that's a woman that knows how to properly insult a person!"

"Since when have you known how to speak Romani?" Booth asked him quietly.

"Trust me when I tell you that when you can share headspace with a woman with a temper like hers, you're going to be learning a hell of a lot of insults in their native tongue."

Even as he was grinning, Booth asked, "Why no tequila?"

"It sharpens her jagged edge to the point where you look for physical injuries afterwards."

"Good plan," Booth told him. "Emotions are running hot around here as it is."

When Maggie came back she muttered an apology. "I'm having an increasingly bad evening."

"What can be bad about having dinner with one's friends where we can hear the ocean and enjoy life?" Walter inquired.

"You mean other than Isabel pointing a gun at your back?" she asked flatly. They both spun around to see the U.S. Marshal pointing her gun straight at Walter. "I honestly thought the gun was enough for this evening to go to shit." Walter looked to Maggie. "I could be wrong."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And that's the next chapter out to you. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and have an excellent day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's another chapter. Hope it meets everyone's high standards.**

**Read! Enjoy! Do the hustle! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Six**

Lowering her gun, Isabel breathed, "Walter? Is that really you?"

"I sure hope so!" he said. "Isabel! How the hell are you?"

"How the hell…What are you doing out of the prison hospital?" she yelled at him, putting away her weapon. "What the heck is going on here! When did you get out of the coma? Why is that woman glaring at me with a knife in her hand?"

They all looked over to Maggie who dropped the butter knife, holding both hands up. "That was so not what it looked like!"

"One question at a time," Walter said, turning back over to Isabel. "Let's go get some privacy."

He walked ahead of her over to the backyard area. "No hello?"

"Oh God, Walter, I'd never thought I would ever speak to you again!" She hugged him and received one in turn. "When did you wake up?" Pulling back she looked up at him. "Did Leo find a way to get you out?"

"I knew sooner or later I'd get out of that coma—which I did several times over the course of the last six months," Walter told her. "I woke up about two days ago. And no, Leo didn't find a way to get me out. When was the last time you heard from him?"

She frowned. "I don't know. About four months ago was the last time we spoke. He called to let me know that he was selling the bar and looking for Willa." Her face turned serious. "I had some friends keeping an eye on this place as it was clear that it wouldn't be sold any time soon. When I got a phone call that a bunch of people were squatting and that one of them looked like you, I caught the first plane over that I could."

"What are you doing in Los Angeles?" he asked her.

"I transferred over to L.A. after everything happened. I…I just couldn't stay here anymore. My coworkers didn't trust me despite me still being good at my job. Seeing you like you were, I couldn't take it." She took out the cuffs and said, "I'm going to have to take you into custody, Walter."

"There's the rub!" he exclaimed to her, backing away from her. "I'm in F.B.I. custody."

"What?!" she snapped at him. "You need to be in the mental hospital! You're not right in the head, Walter! You killed two men in cold blood!"

"It was self-defense," he told her, his voice low and hard. "But because I pissed off your bosses as well as the people over at the Witness Protection Program, I get fucked." His harsh curse had her flinching a bit. "And because you're too busy trying to break the glass ceiling into your supposed dream job at the Secret Service, you were too scared to do anything! And again, I get fucked."

"It's not what you think!" She tried to touch him, only to have him backing away from her with his arms up.

"What did you say to Leo?"

"W-what do you mean? I didn't…"

"He would have never put the bar up for sale," he told her in a hard voice. "Ever. What did you tell him?"

Tears filled her eyes, as she said, "I told him that there was no reason to stay here. That I…that we were better off starting over…" Walter threw a plastic chair, causing Isabel to gasp. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Walter. I didn't know he would leave. I just couldn't stay."

"Dinner's ready!" Angela called out. "Come on over!"

Walter looked over to the bar and said, "You're welcomed to join us for the meal." Clearing his throat he said, "You'll probably need to get caught up with what's going on."

...

Booth spoke to Isabel, handing over the papers she would need to confirm that Walter was in deed in F.B.I. custody. Most everyone else was chatting amiably as the meal went on. Max was showing Maggie sketches of what a lemon or pickle operated clock looked like.

Her giggling called the attention of the others there. "What's he showing you, sweetie?" Angie asked her.

"Did you know the clocks that can be run with pickles or lemons are real?" She showed her the drawing. "That is like the neatest thing ever!"

"Is she for real?" Hodgins asked of their small group.

"Chances are she didn't attend school at all," Brennan pointed out to him. "And what learning she did have was limited due to her family's influence."

"Yeah, and it didn't help that my brother was psychotic and my mother hated me from the moment I was born," Maggie told them. "But enough of that." Turning to Max, she asked, "Why would someone shoot a laser into Jell-O?"

It was Jack who said quietly to his wife, "It would appear she's a squint at heart."

Giggling she nodded and went back to watching Max explain about light and it's reflective and refractive nature.

"So you're a Romani Gypsy, huh? You must have some great stories to tell!" Max murmured.

"Well, the thing is that we can't talk about the family with outsiders," she told him, looking a bit upset that she couldn't tell him. "I wish I could. You've shown me some wonderful things with the light and the clock and everything. But I'm in enough trouble as it is with some of them." She took a sip of her beer and said, "About the best I can tell you is that it's like being in a weird mix of the Italian mafia and 'Fight Club'." She looked to Angie adding, "Only no Brad Pit. And even if there were a Brad Pitt, chances are you're related to them." There was a cry from the other room. "Staccato is awake."

"His first name is Michael," Hodgins told her, as Angie went to go get him.

"Your father-in-law got it right," Maggie told him. "Staccato Mamba is his universal name, because much like your father-in-law your son can hear the music of the universe…" Her voice stopped as her world seemed to change suddenly.

Everything around her seemed to swirl like she was a spinning top, until it stopped slightly and she saw Shad trying to look at her. Her heart just about stopped in her chest, as the world moved back out of focus once again.

"Maggie?" Walter questioned as she stood up, looking as she was trying to fight something. "Maggie, answer me!"

The world spun again and it took everything within her not to fall as she practically ran out the doors of the bar. Falling to her knees in the coral sand, she couldn't focus on anything. Shad. Oh God, not him! Not now!

"Magdalena!" Walter's voice cut through the din of chaos and seemed to put the brakes on the torrent that had been going on.

Blinking she turned to face Walter as he walked over to her. She sobbed as he picked her up, holding her tightly. "He knows! Walter, he knows I got out!"

"Shh, sunshine, I got you," he breathed, rocking her as he turned to look at the others there watching them. He scooped her up off of the ground, carrying her over to the bar. Sitting her on top of it, he made her look him in the eyes. "You hurt your knees."

She looked down at them for the first time and saw them bleeding through the scrubs. "I was a Dervish too busy spinning to notice."

"I'm a doctor," Cam said. "I can clean up her knees, if you want."

"That would be great," Walter told her. "And what with everything going on, it would seem we forgot to get you something to wear."

She sniffed at the scrubs she was wearing, muttering, "I'm ripe."

"I should have a dress that can fit her," Angie said, rushing off to get it.

Soon Maggie was cleaned and patched up, wearing a dress that her delicate form swam in. Walter had watched as Dr. Saroyan had took care cleaning her knees, picking out the small pieces of coral that had imbedded themselves into her skin.

"I think you should heal up right as rain," Camille told her. "And I don't think there should be a problem with scars."

Before Maggie could say anything, Angie whispered to her, "I saw her back. Trust me when I say, those skinned knees aren't the worst thing that woman has come across." Cam was about to say something when the dress fell off of her shoulder and revealed scars crisscrossing her skin that went past to her back.

"What the hell?" Camille whispered, going over to her and pulling the dress down to look at her back. Brennan rushed over and gasped as the woman next to her breathed, "Oh my God."

Scar after scar littered her back. One overlapping the other until it looked more like an abstract painting and not human skin. Booth went over and cursed at the sight. Sweets looked at it and sighed. Having seen it before he didn't have the same emotional reactions the others were having, but he felt for her just the same.

"My brother is the monster in my closet, he is the raptor under my bed and my waking nightmare," she stated, pulling the dress up. "One day I will wake up. One day soon I hope." A withered sigh left her lips. "Fucking Adele is back. Walter…"

"Taking care of that now!" He turned on the jukebox and put on Credence Clearwater Revival. "Now that's music!" Scooping her off of the bar, he made her laugh as he began dancing with her.

Isabel watched in stunned silence, as he went moving to the music with his sole focus being the woman in his arms. Once the song was over, he put her down in one of the chairs and kissed both her knees.

"Now they'll get better for sure," he assured her, gaining another laugh from her. "I need to have another private chat with Isabel. I'll be back." Looking over to Booth he said, "When the music stops playing, could you pop in some more coins for the tunes?"

"Sure thing," he said, strolling over to see what the selection was.

Sweets walked up next to him, murmuring, "Did you hear her wording?" Booth lifted his head slightly, indicating that he was listening, "'My brother _is_ the monster in my closet, he _is_ the raptor under my bed and my waking nightmare'." He looked over to Maggie, who was being taught how a clock could be operated by a lemon or pickle by several of the scientists there. "I bet you he's still alive." Sweets looked to Booth. "And if he is, just who was that man they found killed along side of her mother?"

Outside Walter stood there waiting for the boom to fall. He had been expecting it since he ran out after Maggie, yelling her full name.

"That's Magdalena? The one that you kept yelling the name of in your sleep?" her voice was hard.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"You were cheating on me with her?" she demanded.

"Technically, we had a contract," he told her. "We were open to see whomever we wanted. Remember?" Her face flashed with pain at his words, but she said nothing. "And if you want to get even further into technicalities, I was cheating on her with you."

Her brown eyes flashed with fury. "What do you mean?"

"Maggie's my wife, Isabel. She has been since Afghanistan."

Shock quickly replaced the fury, leaving her weak in the knees.

"It was good between the two of us," Walter told her quietly, picking up her left hand. "And I was pretty damn lucky to have had you in my life for that time." His thumb ran over the pale strip of skin that now marred the ring finger. "But we both have someone else, don't we?"

Clearing her throat, she whispered, "I met Logan when I got to L.A. We hit it off and…" She cleared her throat. "He just asked me to marry him last month."

He grinned. "And you said yes." Hugging her, he murmured, "I'm so happy for you!"

"You are?" she asked.

Pulling away from her, he said, "Whatever else we ever were to each other one thing will always remain true—you're my friend."

Back inside the bar, Maggie smiled to herself as it felt as if a weight were lifted from her shoulders. Absently she rubbed her ring finger, thinking of how Shad had taken it from her. Chances were that she wouldn't see it again. May be with everything going on, she'd get another one? And perhaps this time it wouldn't be made out of a bullet casing.

**TBC…**

**…**

**And that was another chapter away. Thanks for reading! Have a fantastic day everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder, The Mentalist or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Seven**

Isabel left. There hadn't been anything there for her to do once she had reported to her superiors. It wasn't until she was on her way out that Maggie said word one to her.

"Congratulations," she murmured. "You and your Logan will have a good life with your little girl." She looked to her stomach and back up to her blushing face.

"Uh." She looked over to Walter who was grinning.

"Oh yes," Brennan said as she joined them. "I would have to say she's about six weeks along."

"How do you know that I'm…"

"She reads bodies," Maggie answered. "I read minds. Between the two of us, there wasn't a way on earth you were keeping that secret." She frowned and turned to Brennan. "What's a pelvic floor?"

It was while Brennan explained what a pelvic floor was to Maggie that Walter walked Isabel out to her rental car. By the time he got back, Maggie was looking at her hands oddly. She kept crisscrossing them back and forth.

"She told me she got tangled up in something in her head," Brennan told him, when he looked over to her.

"What's up, sunshine?" he asked Maggie. "Anything I can help you out with?"

"Am-bi-dex-something or other," she muttered, switching her hands again.

"Ambidextrous," Brennan murmured.

Maggie's head popped up, looking to the scientist. "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right."

"Pelant is that word you just told me."

"Ambidextrous."

Looking to Booth, she added, "Zack managed to do the one thing nothing or no one has done before in Pelant's life. He pissed him off to the point of forgetting the most important thing—his plan."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Booth asked.

"Zack wasn't a planned kill," she told him. "He used the wrong hand."

"I need to see the bones," Brennan whispered, jumping up and leaving with Booth to go do that.

Leaning back against Walter's shoulder, she lifted her left hand wiggling her fingers. "Shad took my ring."

"I noticed," he muttered, kissing her head. "Hold on. I might have something to use until I get your ring back."

He rushed off to his vault with Hodgins who wanted to see how the combination lock worked. Sweets and Max were soon to follow. Maggie looked over to Cam and Angie, smiling as she did so.

"Who's Daisy Wick and why should I be concerned that she's missing her Lancelot?"

They looked to each other and back to her. "Did you read Sweets mind?" Angie asked her.

"No, sometimes I get random thoughts from other people. It's like they come out of the blue and hit me right upside the head." She looked to Camille and said, "It's very disconcerting."

"I bet," she said, not quite sure what else to say.

"Can I use your cell phone?" she asked Cam who nodded.

She dialed the phone number and waited. "Lisbon's Desk."

"May I please speak to Pattie?" she asked and waited.

"Sorry, ma'am, there's no Pattie here..." There was a pause as the person on the phone slapped away the hands of a person trying to take the receiver from her. "You have the wrong number.

"No, I don't think so," she murmured. "He's sitting across from you and more than likely was the one trying to take the phone from you. Just hand him the receiver please."

"Okay." There was some talking and the phone was handed off to the next person. "Maggie, is it you?"

"Pattie," she said with a grin. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Maggie!" He sounded relieved. "It's been forever! I was beginning to worry about you," he murmured. "How are you?"

"Okay," she replied quietly. "Sorry to call your boss's phone. Your cell was off and I knew there had to be a reason."

"You didn't even try it, did you?" he teased her.

"No, what would be the point if it's off?" she shot back, making him laugh. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"As best as I can. And you?"

"Getting there," she assured him. "I have to get going. I'm busy right now or I would talk more. Please give Teresa my apologies over calling on her line would you?"

"That I will, little bit. Bye-bye!"

She hung up and handed the phone over to Cam, who looked at the number. "A California number?"

"C.B.I.," Maggie said absently. "My cousin works for them as a consultant."

"C.B.I.?" Angie asked. "What does it stand for?"

"California Bureau of Investigations," Maggie replied, just as Angie's baby started fussing. "Staccato has gas."

As the mother walked off to get her son, Cam asked, "Your cousin works for a police agency?"

"Yeah, the family wasn't too thrilled when he left, but he had always been on the fringes," she murmured quietly, but then her face brightened up. "He was a famous psychic for a time. It was total bunk what he was doing, but he did make good bank out of it." She paused and said, "You shouldn't worry about Michelle. She'll find her path."

Cam choked on her drink and asked, "Pardon me?"

"You've been worried about the daughter of your heart," she told her, looking back over to her. "And before you ask, yes, she'll get into Columbia and on her own merits I might add." She tisked at Cam but giggled. "Writing her essay for her?" She smiled with a teasing light in her eyes. "If I ever deem it necessary to enter a university though, I really must ask you to write mine for me as well. Your daughter may have scruples in that arena, but I don't."

This had Cam laughing. "I tore up the acceptance package myself. I never told her."

"It was for the best," Maggie murmured, looking over to Walter who rushed over to her.

He went on bended knee, taking her left hand into his. "Will you, Magdalena Sherman, continue to be my loving bride for as long as we both shall live?"

"Yes," she said, as he slid a simple gold band onto her finger. It fit perfectly. "Your mother's ring?"

"My dad gave it to me," he whispered. "I was saving it for you. Had it resized to fit." She looked into his intense blue eyes. "We'll get through this."

"I know," she murmured, leaning closer and kissing him.

The kiss grew heated and soon he was scooping her up out of the chair, carrying her straight over to his room.

"Wow!" Camille whispered, fanning herself as that must have been the hottest kiss she had ever seen.

"You can say that again," came from Hodgins who was entering the bar area again with Max and Sweets. "I wonder if…"

"I seriously doubt it," Max answered before the younger man could state the entire question. "It'll mess up your back. Trust me."

...

Maggie allowed herself the luxury of waking slowly to the smell of coffee and…a void. That snapped her awake. There was a void. And those were usually never a good sign, she thought. Walter nuzzled her neck, murmuring something about needing to cook the tacos longer and went into a deeper sleep.

She gently turned him over, nibbling his jaw and neck. Walter stirred out of sleep, kissing her back. Maggie felt the burn within her that she felt every time he touched her. Her passion for this man was immeasurable. Melting against his body, she was about to straddle him when he whipped her around to the bed, covering her completely with the sheets as he pulled out his .45 and pointed it at the intruder.

"Sorry, dude!" Hodgins exclaimed, covering his eyes. "We are having some problems! There are some really big guys out here demanding to see Maggie!"

Lowering his weapon, he got a thoughtful look on his face. Frowning Walter demanded, "You called Patrick?"

"You knew I would have to sooner or later," she muttered. "When you say big, Jack, just how big do you mean?"

"Really big! Dare I say massive?"

"Go away, Jack! I need to get dressed! Tell them we'll be out shortly!" she told him, as she was laughing.

"Please hurry!" he demanded pleadingly and rushed away.

"You felt a void, didn't you?" he asked her as he watched her dress.

"Yes, but that could have easily meant that they brought the bones here to the bar," she explained to him. "Besides I had plans on riding you like a bucking bronco and you know I can never think clearly enough to see through voids when we're touching that way."

"When you put it like that…"

"We're not making him wait," she told him stubbornly. "Get dressed!"

"He hates me!"

"That should give you all the more reason to get dressed."

"Point made."

Maggie ran out to where the three men were yelling, "Uncle Cleo!"

"Magdalena! My girl!" The eldest of them crowed, catching her up into a hug.

Meanwhile, Walter walked over to stand next to a very pensive looking Booth. "Her uncle is the biggest fence on the east coast?"

"Yep," he answered. "And from what I understand the very head of the family for the entire United States." He looked over to Booth who was watching him. "She's his favorite."

"Really?" Booth asked, now starting to grin. "Let me guess, he doesn't like you much, does he?"

"You don't even know the half of it," he sighed, watching as his wife was tossed from one man to the other. "Little Cleo, that would be the guy that just caught her, swore that if I didn't marry Maggie properly in front of a Catholic priest and God, he'd do some very unsavory things to my person."

All of them looked over to see a man of nearly seven feet in height swinging her around.

"Little?" came the disbelieving tones of all there watching.

"He probably got the moniker as a child long before pubescence would determine his size," Brennan said as she joined them. "They are quite large, aren't they?"

"Wait a minute, you didn't get married in a church?" he asked, looking at him hard. "What were you thinking?"

"That we were lucky to find an Army chaplain never mind a Catholic priest," he told him. "We were in a war zone!"

"You…" This time Max was the one that was about to ask the question.

"She found me like she always finds me!" he replied. "Maggie got her vibes that not all was well and hunted me down. She found me along with several other prisoners of war and busted us out. I told her I loved her and asked her to marry me. After which the head of the local tribe kidnapped a chaplain, he had me making her a wedding ring, and we were married!"

"That's so romantic!" Angie cooed.

"That sounds crazy," Max said, casually. "But it fits." When the others looked to him, he stated, "Consider the source." They thought it over and nodded almost in unison.

**TBC…**

**…**

**And that's another chapter done. Thanks for reading. And if you can, review. Have a sensational day one and all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**And we have another chapter going out to the masses. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Eight**

The older gruff man sat down across from his niece, holding her hands. His hazel eyes looking her over, as if to assure himself that she was okay.

"Shad told us that you went to Alaska," he murmured. "I never believed it, but I didn't say a thing. At times it's best to wait, but when Jane called me and told me that he hadn't heard from you that's when I worried."

"Alaska?" Walter muttered. "She can't stand cold!"

"That is the story Shad told us," he stated stiffly, glaring at Walter.

"Tell him," Walter said to her. When she didn't say another word, he trooped over to her, making her look him in the eyes. "Tell him or, by God, I will."

Left with no other choice in the matter, she looked over to her uncle. "I wasn't in Alaska. But to understand what happened, I…" Swallowing hard, she said, "I found out that Shad had stolen from the family." Her two cousins cursed, but went quiet the moment their father looked at them. "It was a significant amount. Teddy discovered the theft of his property and demanded recompense." Cleo removed his hands and sat back watching his niece. She latched onto Walter's hand with her own, as she went on with her story. "Shad had thought I had told Teddy about it. I didn't. It wasn't my place." Cleo nodded at that in understanding. "He was furious with me, but he wasn't going to do anything. But then I did the unforgivable, I suppose. I asked Walter to take Willa in as a ward. She had gotten arrested!"

She leapt to her feet and started pacing. "I had to get her out of the family's influence for her own good!" She looked over to her uncle with pleading eyes. "I may not have been a mother to her, but I was going to do better for my girl than my own ever was to me if only in this one thing."

Sitting down once again, she went on, "Needless to say that this didn't sit well with Shad at all. You see he didn't have the product anymore, which meant Teddy wanted money. And the only way he was going to get it was through the marriage of Timo and…"

"Willa," Cleo said quietly.

"She was only sixteen years old," Maggie whispered, her voice hard. "They could have agreed to a long engagement until after she was seventeen-eighteen years old! But no, Teddy wanted his money now or he was going to go to you. Leo, Walter's friend, had taken her in. Mentored her, took care of her better than I ever could and made certain she was educated, had a roof over her head, went to church, and ate. Between Leo and myself, we forced Shad into a stalemate of sorts. He'd agree to the delay until she was of age, but no longer than that…" Her lips pressed closed, not wanting to talk.

"Magdalena," Walter breathed. "If you tell him, you know Cleo will protect you."

"And what of you?" She looked at him, cupping his face with a shaking hand. "I nearly lost you as it is!"

"For you," Cleo said, his voice low and gravelly. "Anything. He'll remain safe as will you."

Taking another fortifying breath she told her uncle, "Teddy began to push again. His family would need the money to get through the winter, as sales were dropping. The economy is bad for everyone these days." Biting her lower lip, she gathered her thoughts again. "To get me out of the way to ensure the marriage went through he had me thrown into a psychiatric prison." This caught the attention of everyone there. "He forged the papers, had a judge in his pocket provide the supposed court transcripts, and I was tossed away into hell." Tears were running down her face. "No one checked, I wasn't allowed visitors or phone calls, and no one, not one, single person ever bothered to look at any of the paper work that if they had looked at it twice or even hard enough it would have cleared my name!"

"I got you," Walter whispered to her, scooping her up and sitting down in the chair with her in his arms as she wept against his chest. "She was only able to get one message out to me, but I couldn't get to her. I was having troubles of my own at the time." Kissing her head, he said, "I don't know everything that has happened, but I can tell you what I do know. Willa ran, she vanished, and Maggie saw a puzzle piece."

Cleo nodded in understanding. "She's dead?"

"My poor little gypsy girl is a broken doll," she sobbed.

"Leo…" The words caught in Walter's throat. "Leo was a good man. He went looking for her. Maggie saw another puzzle piece."

"Trapped by the man…Shad. It was Shad." She looked at Cleo. "I have never spoken against anyone in the family ever. I should have. Long before now. Shad is evil, Cleo. Down, deep to the bone evil, and there's no place in my heart or home for such a-a beast!"

"Without evidence of his crimes I don't have a leg to stand on, Maggie," Cleo said to her gently.

"Evidence?" Brennan stepped forward. "Pardon me, sir. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Do you mind if I ask a question of Maggie in order to make clear some facts?"

"But of course, Doctor," he murmured, motioning to her that she had the floor.

"Maggie, who cut your back?"

"No, no, no…" She was shaking her head, trying to bury her face into Walter's chest.

"Then allow me to ask you, sir," she said, turning to Cleo. "Is Shad her brother?"

"Yes," Cleo said, looking at the terrified girl in the other man's arms. "He is her brother."

She went over to Maggie, whispering, "Show him and you'll be able to wake from your nightmare." She looked up into Brennan's steady blue gaze. "It's the only way." Turning her eyes to Walter, she told him, "Help her stand."

Between the two of them they revealed her back to her uncle and cousins. The two younger men began cursing in Romani, even as Cleo stood up and went to her.

"Shad did this to you?" he asked, his voice hard and unyielding.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Sir, I know it is not my place to say anything, but isn't the measure of a man judged by how he treats those weaker than himself?" He looked at her a moment, giving Brennan a reluctant nod. "True, she hasn't the evidence of the crimes she stated, but she does have proof of his past actions and it is written all over her back."

Cleo looked at Walter, telling him, "You have my ear. What do you need."

Pulling the dress up and held his emotionally drained wife, he said, "We need transportation and protection…"

While he was speaking to Cleo, Maggie was mouthing the words, "Get the babies! Get the babies!"

Angela realized what she was saying first. "Jack, is that Michael I hear? Well, that could be Christine! You should check on her with me, Brennan." And dragged a rather confused Brennan over to get their children.

Soon Angie and Brennan were standing there with their children. Cleo went over, smiling and kissing both of their heads. "You are truly blessed." And proceeded to kiss both of their heads as well.

Clearing her throat, Maggie told her uncle the story of Pelant and Brennan in Romani. He thought it over and asked Maggie in English, "You would give her your name?"

"It would be an honor," she murmured.

He nodded to this, turning to Brennan he smiled at her. "May God bless you, my little niece." He kissed both of her cheeks and asked, "And where is your man?"

"Right here," Booth came over. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. And I apologize about this morning's misunderstanding. I need to keep my family safe."

"If there is one thing I comprehend, my boy, it is that," he told him. "Welcome to the family." He kissed both of his cheeks, backing away from him. "Come, my boys, we need to get the things they need."

"One last thing, Uncle Cleo?" Booth said, walking over to him. "I'll make certain Walter gets Maggie into a church for a proper wedding." The older man's eyes widened at this. "I'm a dad and a Roman Catholic. I know how I would feel if a marriage to my daughter wasn't done as it should be in a church before God. I'll see it done."

"Good boy," he murmured, patting his shoulder. But he looked over to Walter and sighed, "You test my patience, but you are family. Come here and say goodbye." Walter walked over with Maggie still in his arms. Kissing both his cheeks, he looked down to the woman and brushed her hair out of her face. "Get me the proof and Shad will be taken care of. You have my word."

"Uncle Cleo?" she breathed. "Take care of Timo. He needs you."

He was quiet a moment and then nodded, turning away and leaving.

...

Walter put Maggie to bed with the help of the fountain that sounded like rain. Angie leant him their baby monitor to put into the room with her to keep an eye on her. After fifteen minutes of watching her sleeping, he rejoined the others in the main part of the bar. Everyone had a beer or a drink in hand. It was Booth that held out a chilled, freshly opened beer to Walter.

"I nearly had myself a heart attack when he blessed Brennan!" Cam whispered.

"I may very well be an atheist, but I'm not an idiot," she said in answer to the statement.

Sweets looked depressed. "I don't know how I never have asked to see the paperwork in regards to the supposed trial!"

"The trouble isn't exactly in the paperwork," Walter said quietly. "There wasn't a trial so there isn't any evidence, there's no prosecuting attorneys or defense for that matter, and there isn't a juror to be had. It's a phantom event with no evidence or witnesses to speak of other than a bribed judge and his clerk both of whom came up with the bench warrant for her arrest, the papers to toss her away into that supposed hospital, and the transcript of the bogus trial."

"Why didn't she say something to me?" Sweets demanded. "I could have helped!"

"For all she knew, you could have been a part of it," Max was the one to say. "Think about it, Lance."

"What I want to know is why she sounded so…unbalanced when I first met her," Booth said quietly looking over to Walter. "She freaked out over the blood on her hands."

"I think I know what's up with that," came from Angela. "Maggie is like an open receiver to other people's thoughts and emotions. Given the place she was locked up in was a funny farm, I'm shocked that she didn't really go over the edge."

"She has sounded better the longer she's been out of that place," Brennan said contemplatively. "Less riddles and more logical speaking." She suddenly beamed at Booth. "Something just occurred to me! She can speak of her family to me now!"

**TBC…**

**…**

**Another chapter is out into the universe that is the Internet. Thanks for reading and have a kindhearted day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it.**

**READ! YAH! MAKE LIKE A CHEERLEADER! HORAH! ENJOY! ALRIGHT! REVIEW! GO TEAM!**

**…**

**Chapter Nine**

Maggie woke and went over to the bathroom less than a half an hour later. She ended up in the shower, warm water pouring over her head and body as she allowed herself the gift of thoughtlessness. The door to the bathroom opened and shut in near silence. Walter joined her in the shower, turning down the hot water slightly.

They bathed without speaking and ended up right in the bed again. It wasn't for another hour that either one of them spoke.

"He will be sending his ship," she whispered. "For our transportation over to D.C."

"The big one that looks like…"

"Yeah, that's the one." The tiniest of smiles twisted her lips. "You boys will have fun on it." She turned to face him, reaching out and caressing his cheek. She lost her smile as she breathed, "This too shall pass."

He turned his face, kissing her palm. He lay down so that his mouth was pressed into her neck, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Booth is going to make me marry you in a church," he muttered.

"All things considered, Walter, being made to marry again this time in a Catholic church seems like such a small issue."

He thought that over. "I'd rather the captain of the ship marry us." Walter felt as she began to giggle. "I could dress up like a pirate and you can be my lusty wench."

"Booth will still make you marry me in a church," she told him.

"Hmm, you're right," he sighed dramatically. "How about we use the costumes in the bedroom instead?"

"I'd rather have you naked."

Lifting himself up, he looked down at himself and back to her in mock shock. "I'm naked now!"

Laughing she hugged him, kissing him hungrily as he showed her how much he approved of her nudity as well.

...

Booth found Maggie looking out to sea with a pair of binoculars. She had started out on one side of the beach only to have Walter walk her over to the other side of the property and point her in the correct direction.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Our ride," she told him. "Cleo is sending his ship."

"Oh? He has a big fancy boat?" he inquired.

"It's a bit fancy, I suppose," she murmured, still looking out to sea. "It's a working boat…"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Maggie looked at him, shaking her head.

"He rents it out to movie makers," she told him. "It's one of his legitimate businesses." She looked back out and smiled. "There she is!"

Taking the binoculars from Maggie, he handed the coffee to her to hold for him as he looked out to what she was indicating. The sight of a ship that looked like it should have been in the middle of the 19th century floored him.

"No! Really?" He looked over to her and saw her large smile, taking back his coffee. "No way!"

"Way," she told him, laughing as she strolled back to the bar.

When the other men were alerted that their ride was getting there and that it was a Cutter class ship, they all went running to go see it. Even Walter went racing out, despite having been forewarned.

Laughing Maggie said, "They are all such boys at heart."

Brennan frowned as she stated, "I don't comprehend why what kind of craft we take to D.C. matters."

"Because it's fun," Maggie told her. "You still dress up for Halloween as Wonder Woman. Why?"

"Because she's the best representation of female empowerment I know of."

"And?" she pressed.

"And what?"

Smiling patiently, Maggie said, "Because there's still a small piece of you who's that little girl who wonders if I spin fast enough, will my clothing change like it did on the T.V. show? And that, Dr. Brennan, is a glorious thing."

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"Because that little part of us, for I cannot deny I have it myself in full, is something lovely. It reminds us of a time we thought we could be anything, do anything. It is the hope of infinite possibilities. And that by anyone's definition is wondrous."

"I just noticed what a vast vocabulary you have, Maggie."

"I'm uneducated, Dr. Brennan, not illiterate. My cousin Pattie taught me how to read when I was in the circus." She smiled, adding, "You best get ready. We'll be heading out in two hours."

...

Cam, Angela, and Brennan watched as Booth and Walter played up near the sails on the main mast. And yet it wasn't the men playing about that terrified them. Maggie was on a rope swing, going back and forth with the practiced ease of a person confident of her own safety.

"She does know she's on a ship, right?" Cam asked.

"Oh I'm fairly sure she does," Brennan answered in her usual no nonsense way.

"I can't take watching this anymore! I'm going to check on how Jack is doing with the testing and see if Michael is still asleep." And rushed off below deck.

Maggie moved over to the rope ladder and climbed down to join them a few minutes later, smiling as she did so. "That was fun! I haven't swung like that in ages!"

"You looked like you were enjoying that," Brennan said.

"Yes, I've always been partial to the trapeze," Maggie told them. "Though my uncle wasn't thrilled with that, as I tended to make more money at times than Pattie with my predictions."

"Pattie? Isn't that the one you called on my phone that works for the C.B.I.?"

"Yes." She looked up to Walter. "Stop flapping about like a great ninny! Think less Bozo the Clown and more Errol Flynn!" She looked back to the two women she was standing with.

"Pattie? Wasn't he the one you told me taught you to read?" Brennan asked her once she stopped yelling at Walter.

"Yes, Pattie taught me to read, but I do believe it was more out of the fact that his father made him, as I was dissatisfied just doing cold readings and stuff like that."

"Did you give the people real fortunes?" Cam asked.

"Probably five percent of them got some tiny bit of real information, but the rest of it was utter rot," she confessed. "No one honestly wants to hear what's to come or want to believe that some kid knows more about what was going on with their life far better than they ever will. Either the news is too dismal or not what they wanted or just too boring to be believed." She smiled a cunning smile. "Pattie taught me how to pick locks, pick pockets, and cook a very good pasta dish I want to try again as soon as we hit land."

"Is his name really Pattie?" Came from Brennan.

"Lord, no! It's Patrick Jane."

"The Patrick Jane?" Camille asked, a bit stunned.

"I take it you heard of him?" she inquired absently.

"If his name is Patrick, why do you call him Pattie?" Brennan asked her.

"To irritate him, of course," she said with a grin. "It was one of the only ways I could back in the day. Now it's more a term of endearment and, let's face it, no one other than me calls him such and gets away with it." She looked back up to see Walter and Booth making their way back down. "Finished playing pirate on the high seas, Captain, my Captain?"

"Yes, sunshine, all done," he called out and went over to her once he was done climbing down. "Ready for a nap?"

"If I'm not now, I will after we have copious amounts of mind blowing sex," she told him. Her look turned sassy as she inquired, "Was that adequately wench sounding for you?"

Lifting her in a fireman's lift he carried her off to their stateroom as she was waving bye to them from behind his back.

...

The men on the ship had what could only be deemed a "Men's night". Well, as best as one could on a ship with only so many places to go. The Captain's quarters were taken over by the men, who pulled out a few bottles of the good whiskey and began playing cards.

When Maggie came in, she apologized for the disruption and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. It was on her way out that Walter grabbed her arm and pulled her over. Circling his arm about her waist, he kissed her absently on the mouth as she lowered just slightly to press her forehead to his.

"Who's the best poker player you know?" he asked.

"Pattie," she told him without reservation.

"The second?"

"Me."

"Good, help me. Is Max bluffing?"

"He's always bluffing. It's knowing when he isn't that's the trick," she told him, winking at Max who grinned.

"That's not helping!" her husband muttered.

"Aw, love, you know I'd help you with anything outside of taxes and driving, but if I helped that would be cheating. Booth wouldn't like that and before you know it, you'll have to wear a kilt to our wedding." Horror lit Walter's face even as a light of joy filled Booth's as the idea hit home. Walter glowered even as he took the bottle and opened it for her. Looking at his cards, she smiled as she announced, "Good luck, guys." She kissed Walter's head, saying just loud enough for the others to hear, "You sly devil, you." This had him grinning and all the others throwing their hands down and folding, thusly winning him the hand as she walked back out of the cabin with the booze.

Brennan had gotten the glasses and ice, while Angie pulled together a snack, and Cam set the table in the galley. When Maggie came over, she sat down and handed the bottle over to Cam.

"Are you sure you won't join us for a drink, sweetie?" Angie asked her.

"No, I shouldn't," she murmured quietly looking at the game board in front of them. "What is this?"

"You've never played the Game of Life?" Angie asked.

Shaking her head no, she asked Brennan, "Have you played this game before?"

"Only since I've met Angela," she admitted. "It's a very entertaining way to amuse oneself and gain some understanding of the quality of ones choices, not to mention keen observation on what are society's ideas of what are deemed supposedly good and bad roads in life."

"Hmm, as entertaining as that sounds, I'll pass," she said, going over to the upright piano.

She played scales to see if it were in tune, which it was if one could discount the slightly flat e below middle c that her uncle always had remain tuned just so. After all, only God was perfect.

She play with an absent thoughtlessness, going from one song, tune or another with grace and care. Usually classical music with a rock tune now and again to change things up.

All of a sudden, she stopped playing and looked over to Brennan. "I don't care if you want that song, I am not playing, 'Put the Lime in the Coconut'!"

This had her blushing, as the other women laughed. It was the noise of a high speed boat coming close to the ship that was now just sitting was what called their attention to the outside world once again. Sweets and Hodgins came rushing in, telling them all that everything was okay as Walter and Booth went to see who it was that was about to knock on their proverbial door.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There goes another chapter out to you all. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a radical day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder, The Mentalist or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Read! Enjoy! And please review.**

**…**

**Chapter Ten**

Quietly, Maggie went about making tea, while all the others in the galley with her were wondering just why. That is until a boisterous, beautiful blond man with a dazzling smile came into the galley.

"Maggie!" he crowed, rushing over to her and hugging her. "You are as stunning a woman as ever!"

"Pattie! You charmer!" she said smiling. "Oh I have missed you!"

"Let me look at you!" He stepped back. "Cleo did mention something about your clothes not fitting. I brought some clothing with me that are your size." He handed her the duffle he had with him.

"I thought you were in California!" she said, putting the clothes down to deal with later.

"The C.B.I. had this thing that they had to attend here on the east coast," he told her, as he went over and took up the tea she just poured for him. "We managed to wrangle a favor…"

"You've always known how to wheedle," she murmured teasingly, making him grin slyly.

"That I have, my dear," he answered, sipping on his tea. "Anyway, long story short, here I am…"

"Jane!" came a call of an irate woman from outside.

"Along with your co-workers from the sound of it," she stated to which he could only shrug and nod.

"I was truly worried about you, Maggie," he said quietly. "It's not like you to drop off the map like you did. And to say you went to Alaska?" Both of them just shivered. "You can't stand that place any more than I can."

"I told you it was fucking freezing there," she echoed. "And in winter too? Ouch."

"Ouch in deed," he said just as Teresa Lisbon joined them in the galley. "Lisbon! Come over and meet my cousin, Maggie. You two met before on the phone."

"Agent Lisbon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Maggie said, walking over and shaking her hand. "We have coffee, if you're interested?"

"That would be lovely, but we really have to go." The petite detective glared at Jane, who was grinning at her over his tea cup. "Jane, this was supposed to be a demonstration of equipment, not a family visit!"

"Oh Pattie," she said, turning to him and looked a bit disappointed that he was leaving so soon. "You can't stay a bit longer?"

Sighing he told her, "No, I can't, but you must invite Lisbon and myself to your wedding. I was shocked to learn when Cleo told me that you were going to have a proper church wedding." He looked over to Walter. "It's about time, young man." That had Maggie rolling her eyes.

"For heaven sake, Patrick, next to Brennan here you're one of the biggest atheists I know!" Maggie snapped. "You couldn't care one way or the other about a church wedding and I know it." This had Patrick laughing, as he took her into a big hug.

"But you do, little bit." He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "When your business is finished, call me," he whispered to her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, kissing both of his cheeks. "Love you, cousin."

"Love you right back," he murmured, kissing her temple.

He went over to Walter pulling him back outside, growling at him, "I swear if you don't do right by her, what Little Cleo threatens to do to you will have nothing on what I'll do to you."

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed at him. "What are you doing?"

"What any family member would upon figuring out that his relative that he cares about dearly is pregnant," he muttered, pushing a stunned looking man away from him. "You didn't know? She was the only one in there not drinking the whiskey…Hmm, she must have just figured it out. Interesting. Don't tell her I told you."

Walter shook his head no. "I won't. You didn't show up just to give her some clothes, did you?"

Jane was quiet a moment. "I couldn't get a hold of her for eight months. The last time anything like that happened, she was badly hurt in the hospital when I did finally locate her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's getting there," Walter murmured. "Pregnant, huh?" Rolling his eyes towards heaven he complained, "I'm going to have to marry her in a church."

This had Jane laughing to himself. He'd pay good money to see that wedding. The two were already proving to be more entertaining than he even figured possible!

...

Bright and early the next morning, bells were rung at seven alerting the crew and passengers.

"It's too damn soon to wake up," Walter muttered against Maggie's ear. "Sleep."

"What day is it?" she mumbled, not awake enough to recall the day of the week.

"Sunday."

"Mass," she muttered, getting up. "Have a half an hour to get ready. Hope there's a decent dress in the bag Pattie left."

"No!" he groaned. "I'm not going!"

"Then don't go," she told him. "I'll pray for both of us like I usually do." She found a simple dress that would do for church and said, "But given our track record, having you as wing man in the prayer department couldn't hurt."

"Noted," he stated, watching her covertly as she dressed. "Why weren't you drinking last night?"

"I'm getting like this little buzz in my head," she told him. "The last time I had that buzz, I was pregnant with Willa." Maggie looked over to him. "I'm not sure I'm pregnant. It's early days yet. But if I am, are you going to be okay with that?"

He went over to her, kissing her lips lightly. "I'm more than okay with that."

Hugging him, she murmured, "I love you, Walter."

"I love you, Magdalena." With one last kiss, she went off to let Booth know about the church services that were going to be happening shortly.

...

In the end the only two not attending the service were Brennan and Walter, both choosing to sleep in rather than go to a meeting that represented something neither believed in. After the service there was a buffet breakfast for everyone. By that time Walter was up. He served himself a large plate of food, putting it between himself and Maggie as was their custom for the morning meals.

"That's herbal tea, right?" Walter asked her.

"Yes."

It was by the time he told her, "You need to eat more," that he had the attention of most all of them at the table.

"I'll do my best," she replied. "Bacon?"

"Yes, here have some." He handed it to her. "Eat."

It was Booth who asked, "Is she?"

"She suspects she is," Walter answered, he filled a fork for her. "A little of everything." He fed it to her, as Booth left the room.

"Suspects she is what?" Brennan asked, looking confused.

"That she's pregnant, sweetie," Angie told her. "Are you sure?"

"It's only been a couple of days," Maggie muttered, trying to block another bite of food. "Let me finish this one!" She swallowed, glaring at Walter. "Back off. I'll eat. I swear to it. But don't push me on this!" Sipping on her tea, she went on to say to the others, "Like I said, I suspect, but as it's only been a couple of days there is a chance that I could be wrong."

"Are you ever wrong?" Angie asked her.

"Never ask me for directions anywhere," she told her. "Other than that, I can't think of a time I have been. But as I haven't had the dream yet, it's not a done deal, as it were."

"Determining pregnancy through a dream is highly inaccurate a test of it being so," Brennan said.

"It could be your subconscious telling you of a change in your body that your consciousness isn't aware of," Sweets suggested.

"Heaven help us from the pragmatic for they will always shut the door in the face of the possibility of the extraordinary," Maggie said, only to have Walter put another bite of food into her mouth. She was about to snap at him when she went still. Swallowing the food, she muttered, "Change of course?" She looked to Walter. "We're going east?"

"West," he muttered. "Towards the shore."

Maggie had a hard time swallowing her next bite of food. "Booth changed our course. He's taking us to get married in a church."

"Who's getting married?" Max asked as he joined them for breakfast.

"Booth is making sure Walter and I take our vows in a church," Maggie said. "We took the vows and we could have waited. But I got this buzz going on in my head and the last time that happened I was pregnant with Willa."

"Excellent!" Max cried. "I love weddings!" He looked directly to Brennan. "I love them a lot."

Brennan only rolled her eyes, but said nothing as this was an old argument between them.

"It's Sunday," Angie stated. "Won't all the churches be too busy today to handle a wedding?"

The feeling of being overwhelmed hit Maggie in that moment. Quietly she slipped into Walter's arms, tucking her head under his. His muscular arms went around her, as he began to rock her gently.

Jack leaned closer to his wife and asked, "Ange, is he humming to her?"

"Yeah," she breathed, turning to face him. "'You are My Sunshine'."

By the time he was finished humming, Maggie was smiling.

"Jack?" Maggie asked, looking into her husband's eyes. "Can you video or film the wedding?"

"Of course!" he answered, beaming.

"Angie, can your son be my ring barer?"

"Yes!" she cried clapping her hands.

"Temperance, can your daughter be the flower girl?"

"Yes. But you must know that I find this to be an antiquated ritual and…"

"Yes, I know," Maggie said, cutting her off. "But this is going to be my proper church wedding and that is special to me. Please try to respect that, Brennan."

"Of course," she said. "It's absolutely obscene how backwards marriage is, but I comprehend how it is important to you."

"Oh Temperance," Maggie murmured, sounding sad and a little disappointed. "Hunger of a village for the want of food during a drought that is obscene. Mass murder due to an idea of trying to create a supposedly perfect race that's obscene. Wanting to have my life linked to Walter's and his to mine as some of my new friends watch on is a blessing. Your history may have you shunning the thought or practice of marriage, but sooner or later Booth is going to want proof of the loyalty you hold within your heart for him. Are you willing to lose the man you love, because you're too busy labeling things incorrectly to take note of just what you said no to?"

Maggie left the room complaining that Brennan made her weary.

"Alright! We're going to shore! We're finding a church." Booth announced. But then he noticed the mood in the room. "What?"

Walter stood up, taking up the plate. "I may not believe in God, Brennan. And hell, there are times I only consider marriage a well binding contract. But I believe in that woman you just insulted, and that's enough for me to do this for her. You may not have meant to, but you did." He clenched his jaw, looking at the food she had hardly touched. "If I can't get her to eat now because she's too upset, you and I will be having words."

**TBC…**

**…**

**Aloha last chapter! Have a ****_thar cionn_**** (Irish, look it up!) day everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Read! Try cooking something new! Enjoy the results! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Eleven**

He left the room. Angie looked over to Brennan and saw that she was completely lost as to what had happened. Getting up herself, she and Jack took Michael away without a word to her. Max grabbed some food and just sat down. He wasn't going to be inconvenienced due to his daughter's blunder. Besides this way he wouldn't be getting the information as to what happened second hand.

Cam just stood up and went to go out, but stopped to say to Booth, "Chances are we're going to have to wait until all the masses are over for the day."

"Yeah, but what happened here while I was gone?" Booth asked.

Cam sighed, and told him. Booth winced, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay." He rubbed his face. "Okay. Thanks."

"I can help…" Cam only grabbed Sweets by his arm and pulled him away, as this was going to be hard enough.

Brennan looked over to Booth, as he walked over to her and sat down across from her. "Obscene? Really?"

"I said that the practice of…" She stopped herself. "I hurt her, didn't I?"

"Yes." He sat back. "And more than likely Angela and Jack as well."

"What? But…"

"You basically implied that what they did by getting married was what you consider abhorrent and insulting. Bones, you see things in black and white. You always have. But we live in a world that's bigger and broader than that scope."

"I didn't mean to…"

"You never do!" he snapped, but then took a deep breath and let it out. "Marriage isn't about what happened a thousand years ago or even a decade ago. It isn't a practice or cultural construct. It's more personal than that." He looked into her eyes, seeing the tears there and pressed himself to go on. "It's about people needing a link to someone else. Making that person and their family yours and telling them that your family is now theirs. It's about sharing a life and love and a whole host of things I can't even begin to explain because it's just so big." He moved so that he was now sitting next to her, taking up her hand. "You know me better than anyone else. And I'd like to think that I know you just as well."

"You do," she whispered. "But…"

"Just listen." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you. I have for a long time and nothing is going to change that. But I want you to remember something—you ran, I didn't." And with that, he got up and left.

The father and daughter sat in the galley for a time with Brennan on one side crying while her father gave her the time to think over what had happened and Booth's words.

Finally, he said, "Tempie?" She looked over to him, tears streaking down her face. He opened his arms and she rushed over to him.

"I didn't mean…" He caught her up into a hug, rocking her as she sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know," he breathed.

...

Maggie had a large chocolate malt in hand, as Walter held her French fries. She was happily chomping down on the fries, having eaten her fried shrimp first. Her face turned to the sun every now and again, allowing the heat of it to sink in and make her feel at ease.

They had made port at Savannah, Georgia and Walter rushed Maggie to shore for the seafood she said would be lovely. He had managed to get her to eat some of his own as well, as she thought fried shrimp were the equivalent of haute cuisine. He would have to do something about what little she ate being the best carnivals had to offer, but the fact that she was eating was a win in itself.

"Old cities have whispers of its history everywhere," she told him.

"Yep." He watched as she took another sip of her malt. "You haven't been eating enough."

She paused in her sip.

"Sunshine, I know how you deal with stress. And you've been through the ringer lately, which explains why you weigh even less than before you were tossed into that place." He stopped walking, making her look at him. "But if we actually are pregnant, you can't be that way. You're going to have to eat. So tell me what you want, what you need, and I swear I'll find it for you." This wording had her smiling as she caressed his face.

"I've heard a rumor that you're good at that," she teased him.

Smiling modestly he said, "I'm the best." He nodded towards the church they were standing next to.

Turning slowly, she saw as Seeley was strolling out of the church with a grin on his face. The Cathedral of Saint John the Baptist stood looming before them, making tears well in her eyes.

"Perfect," she sighed. "Absolutely perfect."

Walter wiped away her tears, taking her into a deeper hug. "Anything for you." He looked over to Booth, who joined them. "What's the word?"

"The priest, Father Hunt, said we can have the wedding here between the five o'clock mass and the seven as there's nothing going on today."

"It's perfect," she sniffled. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"I know," he answered quietly.

Her face brightened up as she looked up into Walter. "Does this mean we have enough time for corndogs?"

"Real food," he told her. "We are having real food."

"Pizza?" When he didn't say anything, she went on to, "How about…"

Booth left them to their food negotiations and went to the restaurant everyone had agreed to meet at. Bones was still not speaking, as she was attempting to compute what had happened and just how it had gone so wrong. Even so, she doted on her daughter, not wanting to let their child feel that whatever was going on was in any way her fault. Booth kissed her temple and tickled his daughter, even as he was nodding to the others there.

"Well?" Cam asked.

"We have a church!" he announced.

"Where's the happy couple?" Sweets inquired.

"Currently in the middle of talks for what she wants to eat," he said laughing. "I'm sure they'll end up here, but she's giving it her all."

Sure enough they ended up at the restaurant. Maggie sat down, looking slightly put out over her loss of a corndog or pizza, but had realized that Walter was right. This meant she was going to have to eat what he deemed real food. Just as long as no one gave her a salad or something that looked like weeds, she was good.

...

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Walter had used his father's ring for himself and she had used his mother's. Booth had given her away, Cam had been the maid of honor, and Max had been the best man. Jack had filmed the entire event.

When the wedding was over with, they went back out to sea where the "newlyweds" went away for some alone time. Jack posted the wedding to an e-mail address, as well as a website that Maggie had asked him to do and went back to the testing he had started the day before.

Brennan had asked to speak to Angela alone and the two women went off to Brennan's stateroom.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," Brennan told her. "What I said, what I always seem to say, it always comes out wrong. Marriage or the tradition of it isn't…"

"Sweetie, stop," Angie said. "I get it. I probably get it better than you do. But you have got to wake up!"

"I am awake!"

This only had the other woman laughing. "I meant in a figurative sense."

"Oh."

"For what reason I haven't a clue about, you are scared to death of marriage. You make it seem like a fool's quest by wrapping it up with your logic and platitudes and reasoning, but what it comes down to is you're scared and you don't know why everyone else isn't running for the hills with you."

"He could leave…"

"No," Angie told her, her voice firmer than before. "He isn't the kind of man that leaves." Brennan looked into her eyes. "Booth sticks. And if you want proof of that, all you have to do is have me telling you about the months you were in hiding to know I'm telling you the absolute truth."

"I hurt him."

"Yes, you did. Badly."

"But he took me back," she whispered.

"I'll always take you back, Tempie." She spun around to face Booth. "Always."

Temperance went into his embrace, breathing the only words that could come to mind, "You ring true and stick like glue."

"Damn straight," he murmured. "And don't you ever forget that."

"I-I thought I'd never see Christine again if they had taken me away!" she cried. "It wasn't you I was running from! I swear! It was never you!"

"Shh, Tempie," he cooed, understanding for the first time what had made her bolt in the first place. "Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Can you babysit Christine tonight?" Brennan was the one to ask.

"Of course," she answered just as Booth kissed Brennan. "Come on you two. You can put off the official reunion until after I get your daughter from your room."

This had Brennan and Booth both laughing as they walked out, following Angela out of the stateroom.

...

The dream came that night. And unlike the nightmare she had when she had been thirteen, this one was warm and happy and had her sighing contentedly in her sleep.

"He's going to have your smile and beautiful eyes," she breathed, cuddling with her husband all the more. "And my dark hair."

"Mmm, good to know," he replied too out of it to realize what either one of them were saying. "Sleep."

"Okay." With another smile, she drifted back into slumber.

It wasn't until the next morning that he asked, "Did you tell me what I think you told me?"

"About the dream? Yes."

Blinking at her as she got dressed, he went on with, "I'm going to have a son?"

"Yes."

Smiling to himself, he told her, "No more swinging from the masts."

"That goes without saying," she answered, pulling her hair from the collar of the dress she was putting on. "Scrambled eggs sound good."

He jumped from the bed declaring, "I'm getting dressed!"

And thus began Maggie's regular eating. True, she didn't eat as much as Walter would have liked her to, but she was eating and that was a step in the right direction. Along with the three regular meals, she also had snacks. But unlike the healthy foods her husband was steering her towards, she ate the crap she wanted.

Sitting on the deck, she was sipping on a chocolate malt and eating baked corn dog bites that they had picked up at the last stop. Walter didn't say anything about it, but gave her vaguely disapproving looks every now and again.

It was in the middle of one of these looks that Booth asked him, "Why can't you leave her be? You should be happy that she's eating."

"I am," Walter said, going back into the galley with him. "I'm thrilled. She's even eating healthy." Booth frowned. "Maggie doesn't know it, but she is." Looking out the door, he murmured, "I'm sneaking protein powder into the malts and those corn dogs are made of chicken." Booth looked about ready to bust up laughing. "If I don't give her those looks, she'll know I'm up to something."

"Good luck with that one," Seeley said, laughing to himself. "I'd hate to be you when she finds out."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And another chapter has bitten the dust, so to say. Thanks for reading and have a smile filled day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Next chapter is here! Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! Review! ****_Review!_**

**…**

**Chapter Twelve**

"He's up to something," Maggie said to Angela and Cam who were sitting out on the deck with her.

"Who, sweetie?" Angie asked.

"Walter," she muttered. "He's blocking me. The only time he does that is when he's up to something." She took a sip of her malt. "It can't be just about the food."

Angela and Cam looked to each other, eyes going wide.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Walter's been putting protein powder into my malts and I could tell that there was something nearly healthy about those corn dog bites. I could taste it. I checked the box and sure enough, they're chicken," she told them. "If they didn't taste so damn good, I would have tossed them overboard already."

Brennan came over and cleared her throat. "May I speak to you, Maggie? Alone?"

"Promise me a meat lovers pizza and I'll follow you anywhere," she said flippantly. When it looked like she wasn't getting the joke, Maggie got up and said, "But of course we can. Your room or mine?"

"Yours will suffice," she murmured and followed her to the cabins below deck.

Once to the captain's quarters, Maggie asked her, "Would you like something to drink? I made iced tea, if you'd like to have some."

"No thank you," Brennan said tightly. "I find myself in a very difficult position."

"Hmm, you don't say," she murmured, as she poured some of the iced tea for herself. "Like yoga?"

Frowning Brennan said, "No." She paced for a time, as Maggie watched. "I've never been one to apologize often or even well…"

"Brennan…"

"No, let me finish," she told her tightly. "I owe you…"

"Brennan."

"…an apology…"

"For God sake, Temperance, look at me!" she snapped, making the other woman look right at her. "Sit down." Brennan did as she was ordered. "I wasn't standing over where you were looking. Your other friends may let you get away with things like that, but I'm not them. If you're going to talk to me, be the woman I know you are and look me in the eyes as you tell me what you have to say. Make it simple and to the point, because I'll call bullshit if you don't. Not due to the lack of intelligence, but because nonsense comes in all different packages. Yours just has bigger words and longer sentences."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. All you wanted was my daughter's participation in what you thought…no, it wasn't just a thought. It was a special event. And I said something that not only insulted you, but my friends and Booth as well. That was never my intention. And for that, I apologize."

"Accepted," she murmured. "Brennan, I've been through a lot in these past eight or nine months. I've learned to not hold onto the small things. Or at least I hope I have."

Brennan cleared her throat before asking, "Do you miss her?"

She thought it over. "I gave her to my sister to raise. Willa eventually found out about me, but still I wasn't what anyone would call a parent. Was it wrong of me to think that someone else could provide better for her?" She shrugged. "I did as much as I could without rocking the boat." Pursing her lips. "She was smart as a whip, as beautiful as an angel, and as fiendish as a devil. And for the shortest of times I was blessed enough to have her in my life." Tears were now forming in Maggie's eyes. "They found her and Leo's remains yesterday thanks to a burnt out car nearby the shallow graves. They have traveled to your lab for identification. Please, Brennan, take care of them once you can?"

"You know I will," she assured her.

Wiping the tears away hastily, Maggie got to her feet. "I better go clean up my face." Letting out a weary sigh, she said, "I think I've cried more these last few days than I have in a good long time."

"I'll just leave…"

"Please don't," Maggie said. "It's been forever that I've been able to speak about family. And since you're now kin, I don't see the problem in telling you just a bit." She laughed. "You know, the bits that won't get me or others into trouble."

Chuckling she said, "That would be nice."

"I was named after my grandmother, my Nana, who was said to have the sight as well, but not as strong as me," she started as she grabbed a cloth and wet it. Maggie patted her face with it, as she went on with, "She was a very loving woman with what could only be called a limited scope. Meaning, she would threaten to give the evil eye over the silliest of things, like the failure to take out the trash or do the dishes.

"I called it a lack of foresight, she called it being practical." This had Brennan smiling as she listened. "There were a lot of different versions of the name Magdalena among the family when I arrived and received the same moniker. And there were plenty after me as well." She held up her hand. "But of all the different Magdalenas out there, I'm the only one to go by the name Maggie, because my nana deemed it so."

"So it's commonly thought that within your family that those with the name 'Magdalena' will have what you have?"

"So it appears to be," she replied. "Thing of it is, Brennan, it's never been about the name. Ever. There was a Richard with the gift and a Duncan as well. There was a Lilith and Francesca. But because the first Magdalena had power, others thought it held strength. And perhaps it had some, but the power we're talking about is…" She thought it over as she took a sip of her tea. "…more political than anything else."

"They were hoping for some boost within the family?"

"There's politics in everything, as much as I loathe to say as much," she murmured. "They named their child after the woman they referred to as the keystone of the family. And by doing so would gain a higher standing. This makes it a little tricky, as it's also inherited. The first born of the first born and so on is named so in a certain segment of our clan. The last one being so odd as to be called ridiculous. Because who wants to name a boy Magdalena, I ask you?"

"That does sound odd," Brennan replied smiling.

"Very," she murmured, "I'll introduce you to my cousin Mag one of these days and you'll know exactly how weird that is." Studying the woman across from her, she said, "Tell me why you think Pelant is after you."

"Okay." She thought it over. "We were hunting him as a serial killer. I outsmarted him."

Maggie shook her head no. "Try again."

Frowning now. "What do you mean?"

"He set out to entice you. To get your attention specifically," she murmured. "Why?"

Now sitting up straight, Brennan inquired, "Why do you say that?"

"He kills in your town," Maggie replied. "He left that spine and skull at the Jeffersonian. Tell me that wasn't meant to be directed towards you."

"We know that…"

"Yes, but did you ever ask why?"

"Why was never as important as catching him," she told her. "Well it hasn't until now that is."

"In other words, you never concerned yourself with it. Booth, on the other hand, lives and breathes that side of the work." Brennan nodded to this. "But I thought it would be important that you comprehend why." Sipping on her tea. "Want to hear a story while I show you a card trick or two?"

"Sure."

Maggie went off and got a new deck of cards. She shuffled them picking out the cards she would need and began to tell her story. "Not so long ago and in a place not too far from here, there were three men." She put out three cards, setting the others aside. Flipping over the middle one, Maggie showed the king of clubs. "There was a master. He had just helped his own master retire in full and he himself had gained the title. A tricky task, as this wasn't just any job we are speaking of. For it was up to him to deal death. And he needed an apprentice."

"Gormogon," Booth whispered, as he walked closer.

"Exactly," Maggie murmured. "Come and sit. Listen, for this story is too important not to be heard." He sat down next to Brennan. "He hunted for an apprentice far and wide until there were but two he would consider for the post."

She turned over both the other cards. One being the jack of diamonds and the other the jack of hearts. She lifted both, looking from one and then to the other.

"They were both highly intelligent men. But even as similar as they appeared to be, they weren't." She showed them the jack of diamonds. "One was a monster in his own right. Cold, arrogant, and was already going to task, though no one knew it at the time other than the Master who had watched him so well."

She now went to the jack of hearts. "This one was in search of pure logic, as well as some higher calling. He knew within him that there was something more to what he was doing. It didn't help that he didn't understand most around him. Emotional thoughts were best left to another in his opinion." She lowered the card. "Trouble was he wasn't a psychopath. Somewhat emotionally detached that was true, but never a psychopath." She held the cards side by side. "They knew of each other, of course, because who doesn't fight for a post without knowing their opponent?" Putting the cards on the table, she added, "And they hated each other." She moved them so that they were on either side of the king, but slightly lower than the ruler. "Both fought for the post until it came time for the master to choose."

She moved the jack of hearts further up and slightly under the king. "He had made his choice for the one he could truly educate. The one he could mold and shape to exactly what he wished." She indicated the jack of diamonds. "A killer by nature he was already half formed with the other part of him coming close to being solidified. There would be nothing for the master to teach him and would only be providing his young charge, if he had picked him, an audience."

She picked up the jack of diamonds and tore it in half violently. "This rejection…" She quartered the card. "Infuriated him!" She put the cards pieces on the table and picked up the jack of hearts, turning it around and revealing a joker. "For he thought the other a fool incapable of doing what needed to be done." She turned the card again and it was back to being the jack of hearts. "And he was right, for the young man was no killer." Maggie looked into Booth's eyes. "Not a killer."

"And as much as the master wanted to start going to task, he couldn't yet. For he too knew that the young man of his choosing wasn't ready to go to work." She picked up another card. The jack of clubs. "So he chose another for the interim. A disposable one, if you will, but one that could help him nonetheless, for he had work and it waited for no man." Putting it to the other side of the king, she murmured, "And so they toiled, but in his arrogance…"

She tapped the jack of clubs, pulling it away from the king quickly. "The apprentice was caught." She put the queen of diamonds out along with the king of hearts on top of the jack of clubs. "And the master needed to be rid of his new albatross." She tapped the cards and smoke came up from the table. Picking up the cards, Maggie revealed no jack of clubs but dust in the shape of the card. "And he was."

"Wow, did you see that!" Booth whispered to Brennan, who hushed him.

Smiling Maggie set aside the two cards in hand, but went on with her story. "But let us not forget of the other, the unchosen." She picked up the pile of card parts, rubbing it between her two palms. "He watched and waited…" Slapping one hand on the other, she pulled out the jack of diamonds once again whole. "And he had a plan." She put the card on the table. "He would prove himself worthy to the master and did the task his apprentice was meant to do."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And that's another chapter sent out. Thanks for reading! Review and have a novel day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Thirteen**

She picked up the jack of hearts. "He knew what the other had done, but said not a word…" Smoke began to come from the card and two dark patches developed over the hands on the playing card. "But it mattered not for the master had overplayed his hand and fell within his own house!" She picked up a steak knife and slammed it into the king of clubs, leaving the knife sticking out of the table and chest of the card. She looked to Booth. "I would have shot it, but you get the point." He nodded slowly.

She picked up the other jack again holding the two side by side once again. "Each had known what the other had done. One had killed and the other had talked—and they were at odds once again. The chosen telling the other that he had made a terrible mistake." She looked at the jack of hearts. "He had hurt his friends and his family and for what?" Maggie shook her head, sighing sadly. "And so he accepted his punishment without telling hardly a soul that he had never killed a single time." She slid the card under her glass of tea.

"This made the unchosen very angry," she told them showing them the jack of diamonds. "He tried to get at the other, but nothing touched him. And so he decided on a new task." She placed the card down, and picked up the king of hearts and queen of diamonds. "He had no master to prove himself to, no master to better. But he did have an opponent, an adversary." She put down the king of hearts and held out the queen of diamonds. "Keen and bright, she proved herself by far." She set the queen next to the king once again. "This tale of mine has no ending as of yet. For it has not been woven by the fates. But now you know, at least in part, the story as to the why." She picked up the jack, revealing a key on the table. "It may very well be the key to it all." And placed the card on the table once again.

Silence was heavy in the air for a time until Maggie called out, "Walter!"

"Yes, sunshine!" he called out from where he was hiding around the corner.

"Stop using the vanilla protein powder, it tastes like crap when you mix it with the chocolate ice cream!"

Cursing to himself, he answered, "Okay!"

"And stop trying to block me, you're giving me a headache." Walter walked over, kissing the top of her head.

"Consider it done, sunshine," he murmured.

"Let's go for a stroll," she told him. "They must think over what they've been told."

"Did you do the one with the torn card?" he asked her.

"But of course," she murmured, as they walked out of the door. "It's one of my best tricks."

...

"When will I be allowed to look at the bones?!" Brennan demanded, sounding frustrated. "All I've had to work with is pictures and x-rays and I've been getting nowhere!"

The others felt for her. Other than Hodgins, who could do testing on the local soil to eliminate it as where Zack was killed, no one there had work to do. Angela had drawn pictures of Zack and in doing so, did her grieving. Cam had taken to seeing the ship voyage as a vacation of sorts. Brennan, true to course, demanded the bones—bones she would not be able to see until they reached D.C. and the Jeffersonian.

Booth went outside, trying as he might to think of a way to help Bones out. He stopped next to Walter who was looking up at the sails.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until we reach D.C.?" he asked.

"About a day or two," he answered. "We have to over shoot it by a bit as we don't want a formal reception." Walter looked at him. "It's not about us, but the crew. Some of them have small warrants out on them."

"How small?" he muttered.

"I heard that the first mate has a warrant out on him for accidently shooting a squirrel on Federal land." Booth snorted at this. "The captain has one out on him for smuggling a small box of Cuban cigars."

"How small a box?" Booth demanded.

"The way I figure it, it's all a matter of what you think is a small box and what he thinks is a small box," he answered, making the other man roll his eyes.

"Got yah," he replied. "What's going on?" He looked up at the sails. "Something wrong with them?"

"No, Maggie went up on the lookout," he muttered. "That woman has no fear of heights and it scares the shit out of me." She bounced down the main mast using a rope to guide her descent.

Walter went over to her and just stood there, his hard eyes boring into her.

"I didn't swing," she told him. "Not once, despite it being perfect weather for it."

"What were you doing up there?" he asked, his voice brittle.

She handed him the binoculars. "Take a wild guess."

He looked at them and back to her. "Being followed?"

"Yes."

"Friendlies?" Booth was the one to ask.

"Unknown, but they're catching up and fast." She walked to the starboard only to have Walter pulling her over to port. He looked out with the binoculars. "Yeah, she's right. We have ourselves some company coming in." He handed the binoculars to Booth. "I think they're your people."

Looking out, Booth grinned as he said, "Its a few more agents and Caroline is with them!"

"And how is this a good thing?" Maggie asked Walter, who shrugged. "You better tell the crew to bolt. We don't want trouble for them as well."

Rushing off he did just that. Booth watched as Maggie rubbed at her temples.

"Headache?"

"Your woman's frustration is battering my shields like hammers," she muttered. "They are new and still have limits." She took a deep breath and let it out again. "I comprehend her need to jump back into the fray." She looked over to Booth, who was watching her. "But Brennan is nothing if not…"

"Booth! When are we going to get to port! We've wasted enough time!" Temperance told him as she joined them on deck.

"She's nothing if not persistent," Maggie said quietly. "I'm going to ask Cam if I can take an Aspirin. Pardon me."

"Bones, you need to relax," he told her. "Here look." He handed her the binoculars.

Taking them, she looked out towards the oncoming vessel and murmured, "Well, it's about time!" She looked at Booth. "I called them hours ago!"

"You called them?" he asked her, not knowing whether to be shocked or not. "Why?"

"I need to see those bones!"

"You know its moments like these that I think you're just as crazy as Maggie was accused of being!" he snapped, walking away from her.

"What? Why?" she asked, stopping him.

He went over to her, holding her by her upper arms. "Tempie, they are going to have to arrest you! You won't be able to see Zack anytime soon! And by calling them, as you did, you've nearly guaranteed that they will suspend me for not bringing you directly into custody."

"I-I didn't think of that," she breathed.

"Apparently not," he said, letting go of her arms. "Don't you trust me at all?" He took a deep breath, looking over to the small Zodiac with the crew that was now heading quickly away from the ship. "I would have gotten you there to see Zack. We'll just have to deal with this new setback."

"Booth…"

"We better get ready to welcome them aboard," he muttered. "In the meantime, I'm going to get an Aspirin."

...

Caroline Julian came aboard, glaring at the lot of them until they came to rest on Maggie. "As I live and breathe! _Petit! _What are you doing out here!" She went over to her. "Give this ole woman a hug, _shug_!"

"_Bonjour_, Aunty Caro," she murmured, hugging her.

"I was worried about you, _cherie_!" She pulled back. "But I saw the wedding on the website." She hit Walter with her purse. "About time you married the girl properly in a church."

"Yes, ma'am," Walter muttered, still feeling the pain from the blow to the gut. "We finally did it right in a church and have the witnesses to prove it."

"About damn time," she replied, looking to the others there. "What?"

Hodgins looked over to Maggie. "Who _aren't_ you related to?"

Blushing Maggie said, "My family is quite prolific."

"That girl is nothing but skin and bones," Caroline said, glaring at Walter. "We don't have time to get into it now, but I will have the story. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Walter said, pulling Maggie in front of him as a shield. "I'll tell you every bit. I promise." Once she went off with Booth and the other agents to the galley, he whispered to Maggie, "She's scary."

"She's scariest to those she cares about the most," she murmured.

"Do you believe that?" Walter asked.

"Almost, but it does pay to have her on our side. She's even scarier to those who she goes up against." Turning she pressed her face into his chest.

Hugging her, he kissed her temple. "Don't be scared, sunshine. It'll be okay. Everything is going to work out fine."

"Do you believe that?" she asked him, her voice tremulous.

"Almost," he breathed, looking towards the men dressed in full riot gear coming onto the ship.

...

The ship was searched completely and as expected they found nothing. It was in the middle of the search that Maggie began to watch one of the men in the heavy gear.

"The shark sent out a scout," she breathed. "A scout for pay."

Walter looked over to the man, who still had his rifle aimed at the people on the deck. "Danger?"

"He has a set target," she breathed. "Searching…searching…target is acquired." Her eyes locked onto Angela. Two things managed to hit her attention at once. "This will be tricky."

"What are you going to do?" Walter hissed.

"Something that comes naturally to pregnant women," she told him, as her stomach went into revolt. "Oh God!" And she rushed straight over to the railing, vomiting overboard.

Chaos broke out behind her, even as Angela and Cam rushed over to her to make certain she was okay. She looked over to see Walter now holding the weapon.

"Itchy trigger finger, buddy?" Walter said to him. "Caroline would have tossed you to the sharks herself if her niece had been hurt." The man's eyes went wide only to go wider when he added, "So tell me how much Pelant paid you to kill Brennan's best friend?"

"What?" Jack whispered.

"Angela," Maggie whispered. "Go over to him. Assure him you're okay." Angie did just that.

"Maggie?" Cam asked.

"The shark's scout is very easily read," she murmured, looking over to the woman next to her. "I need to rinse out my mouth." Cam handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you."

Walter handed the weapon over to Booth and rushed over to Maggie. "Sunshine, are you okay?"

"I've been better," she muttered. "Just remembered what awful morning sickness I had with Willa." She looked into his blue eyes and hissed, "And the name is a total misnomer! It happens all the time!"

"But already?" Walter asked.

"I don't weigh much," she told him. "Trust me when I say, every little change to the system is felt." She rinsed out her mouth again. "But admittedly, nerves played a big part this time as well." Hugging him, she murmured, "Remind me to ravish you later. You're a damn sexy warrior, husband."

"I'll do that at the very first opportunity, wife," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "And every opportunity to follow."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And we've come to the end of yet another chapter. Hope that you liked it. Review to let me know. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's another chapter coming your way! Thank you everyone for reading this. Please if you could take the time, it would be a big help.**

**…**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Booth had never, ever seen Caroline this pissed before in his entire career as an F.B.I. agent. She was shaking by the time she was finished reading the file.

"Shad's to blame for this," she muttered. "I know it in my gut. That low down, back stabbing bastard!" Looking over to Booth, she said, "She would no sooner hurt a fly! That's not to say that she doesn't have herself a temper. No, _cher_, she has one of them in full. But no way would she hurt someone let alone kill them!"

"The judge is dirty," Booth told her. "And his clerk. There wasn't a trial and you can prove it easily."

"I'll be dealing with them," she muttered. "Now tell me about Walter."

"That's where it gets a bit sticky," he told her and went on to tell her what had happened.

Caroline looked to heaven when he was finished telling her and said, "You couldn't make it easy, could you?" She looked over to Booth. "Is he a danger to anyone?"

"Only to anyone trying to hurt Maggie," he answered.

Nodding she murmured, "Do you think he's mentally unstable?"

"Not anymore."

"Do you think what he did was self-defense?"

"I would have protected my mother with the same force as he did," he admitted. "So yes, it was self-defense in my book. I think what happened was that he stomped on toes and it became political. They didn't like that so they stomped back."

"Good," she murmured. "I'll leave them in your custody. And, _cher_, please tell that woman of yours she can't go callin' out to try to turn herself in just because she's hot to see some bones! That girl is smart as a whip, but she needs herself some common sense!"

He could only nod to this.

"I'll be leaving all three in your care, _cher_," Caroline told him. "And do me the favor of making that girl eat!"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, wondering not for the first time just how many aunts and uncles Walter would have to deal with in the near future. He was beginning to feel sorry for the guy.

...

Between the time it took to travel into dock and the driving to the Jeffersonian, it was already midnight by the time they arrived. Max left, going to the home of one of his "good lady friends". He told Tempie that he would get in touch with her as soon as possible. Sweets was immediately attacked by a girl with more energy than sense, as proven by the fact that he was knocked clear back into the hallway and hit the wall on the other side.

Having stopped beforehand because Maggie told them not to move, everyone could only shake their heads and went into the lab. Brennan went straight to work, as she went over to the platform to make sure everything was in order.

Walter, on the other hand, had his hands full with Maggie, who actually wanted to see the rest of the Jeffersonian despite the fact that it wasn't just one museum and all of them were now closed to the public.

"Why can't they be open now?" she asked him. "I'm sure there are insomniacs who would pay good money for a midnight tour of the Jeffersonian!"

"I'll be sure to suggest that at the next budget meeting," Cam said laughing.

"Halloween for sure!" she told her. "Big money! Because Paul S. Walsh was so correct. 'Fools and money can be easily parted'." Cam paused and looked at her. "I looked it up on Wikipedia." She showed Brennan's smart phone that she was allowing Maggie to play with, making the other woman laugh as she walked away. She looked over to Walter. "I'd go, wouldn't you?"

"If you're there, sunshine, I'm there," he murmured, closing his eyes as he relaxed on the couch.

She only smiled as she sat down at the desk. Maggie frowned as she felt it. Her bladder was full. Oh Lord, she thought sourly. She thought over where the restroom could be and knew without a doubt she'd never make it there or back without help.

"Walter."

"Hmm."

"I need to find a restroom."

"Can it wait?" he asked her, getting up and going over to her.

"Not really," she answered, but then blushed and muttered, "I need to find the restroom and I'm just tired enough to get lost."

Getting up, he took her hand and they went out of the room. He rubbed his eyes, as he called out, "Hey, which way to the restrooms around here and does it take passing three doorways to get to it?"

"No, it's right over there," Daisy said, pointing over to it. "Just a couple of doors away."

"Thanks," Maggie said, blushing all the more. "I'll take it from here. Sorry I woke you."

"No problem, sunshine," he murmured, yawning again as he went back over to the sofa.

"I wonder why she had him asking," Daisy murmured, as she went back to work next to Hodgins, who just wished the girl had the capability of being quiet for once. "And who gets lost after three doorways?"

"You do realize that you are on an open forum platform, which amplifies the sound of your rather annoying voice?" Maggie asked her, from the side of the platform, shocking the woman and making her spin around to face her. "Well, it would seem we all have our burdens to bare. If you could keep your trap shut about my inability to find my own ass with a map, I'll do the very same for you about your tinny sounding, shallow editorials in regard to everything under the sun." She looked to Hodgins who was busting up laughing, even as he pointed to where she had to go again. "Thank you, Jack."

"You are most welcome!" he said, laughing. "I like her!"

She went over to the restroom, took care of business and was in the middle of rinsing her hands when she spotted a man standing directly behind her. Dropping down, she just narrowly avoided being hit. Spinning around on her knees, she punched the man directly into the groin five times before jumping to her feet and slamming her knee straight into the man's nose. Grabbing the phone out of the pocket, she had it dial everyone before having to jump away from the man now wielding a knife.

...

All their phones began ringing at once, making them all frown and look over to Brennan, who was looking intently at the bones.

"Who has your phone, Bones?" Booth asked, looking at the incoming call.

"Maggie," she answered absently.

"Where is Maggie?" he asked, just as there was a loud crash coming from the restroom. "Oh hell!" He rushed over just in time for Maggie to come out of the restroom, panting and pointing to the ground where the man was currently under the trash can.

"It was self-defense." Staggering out, she added, "Smarmy fucker." Handing Brennan's phone over to Booth, she told him, "He's tracing her phone. Clearly he wasn't expecting me."

"Clearly," he muttered, going over to the guy now waking. "This isn't Pelant."

"No, but he was here to get Brennan," she told him, she wiped her lip free of blood. "What's worse is that I really do need to use the restroom this time to clean up."

"How did you…" he started only to have her hold up her hand to halt him.

"I went into a war zone, I traveled with a circus, and did several unsavory things over this lifetime that would more than likely get me into trouble telling you," she said to him. "I can take care of myself. I get lost doing it, but I can do at least that much."

That had him smiling to himself. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, not much. Nearly got cut, but I was a bit quicker what with hitting him really hard in the nads like five times. But you better get him out of here before Walter can smell my blood."

"Walter would be able to smell your blood?" She nodded. "How?"

"Like I know? Some mysteries are mysteries to everyone—even me."

"Maggie?" Walter called out. "Maggie? Why are you bleeding?"

"I told you," she murmured. "He can smell when I'm bleeding!"

"_Magdalena Sherman, answer me!_" he roared.

"Pardon me," she told Booth. "I better go…Whoa!" She was pulled out of the restroom doorway.

Booth stepped out, dragging the now barely conscious man over as he wasn't really able to walk. He watched as Walter looked Maggie over, asking questions as he went.

"Did he hit your belly?" he asked. "Why is your mouth bleeding?"

"He back handed me," she told him. "See?" She showed her the side of her face that was slightly swollen. "And no, he never got near Lucas."

"Lucas?" he asked.

"After my grandfather," she told him. "I would say your father's name, but isn't it Walter too? You get going with the numbers at the end of the names and it just screams that we have no imagination."

Holding up his hands, "Hold that thought." Walter went over to the man, punched him in the jaw sending the man's face into the aluminum wall, making a gonging noise. "Thanks."

"No problem," Booth said, yanking him out of the lab.

"Now back to you," he said. "I'll have you know Walter is a great name."

"Yes it is. I love it quite a bit, but one Walter Sherman at a time is enough, don't you agree?"

"What happened?" Brennan asked as she rushed over. "Why did Walter punch that man?"

"The man was in the restroom waiting for you," Maggie told her. "He attacked me, thinking it was you because I had your phone."

"Oh," she murmured, watching as the man was handed off to other agents. "It looks like someone beat him rather badly."

"Is there any other way to beat someone?" Maggie asked. "Did you find what you were looking for yet?"

"I think I have," she answered. "Just how were you able to get the jump on the man?"

"Easy," she told the woman flippantly. "I fight dirty."

Walter's eyes narrowed. "You only fight dirty when there's knives involved."

"Very true," she said, as she went back into the restroom and came back with the knife the man had used by its handle. "A stiletto knife." She looked closely at the blade. "It's been coated with something."

Walter took it from her, looking closely at the blade. "Did it knick you at all? Are you sure?"

"Positive," she told him. "I was able to block all the blows with the trash can before knocking it out of his hand and hitting him over the head with it."

"Because there's some blood here," he muttered. "And if it isn't yours…"

They looked over and saw the man that was being exchanged over to the F.B.I. collapse to the ground.

"It must be his," Maggie replied as they watched the man convulse. "Hodgins, we have a knife for you to look at!"

**TBC…**

**…**

**Here it is, another chapter has come to its end. Thank you for reading and have an optimistic day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Please read! Lip sync to your favorite Donny and Marie song! Laugh at yourself joyously at your silliness! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Maggie and Walter ended up staying in Brennan and Booth's guest room as they had to stay in Booth's custody. It was early the next morning that Booth found the two in his kitchen. She had made breakfast and coffee, not to mention tea for herself.

"I'm missing something," she kept muttering, sipping on her hot beverage. "What am I missing?"

"What do you mean?" Booth asked her.

"There's proof of who and what he is out there," she told him. "One cannot touch without leaving something of themselves behind, right? But I'm telling you there's a big old chunk of proof that will crush him out there like a lead weight and I can't put my finger on what it is or where it can be found."

"Eat," Walter muttered to her. "Think and eat."

"Okay," she sighed, wondering just what she could be missing.

"We're going to go look at the museums today," Walter told her. "I thought you'd like that." That had her smiling at him. "Which one first, sunshine?"

"I want to see the diamonds," she told him. "I may never want to own one, but they sure are pretty."

"You must be the first woman I've ever heard say as much," Booth said, chuckling.

"They're cursed," she told him, making him blink at her. "Have you ever heard a story about a large diamond ever going well? Have you?" She shook her head no. "It starts out with blood and death. And it ends with greed and heartbreak."

"Blood and death?" Booth asked.

"Like the blood diamonds out of Africa," she told him. "War, blood, slavery, and death." That he understood and nodded. "That wasn't the first time such has happened and I doubt it'll be the last."

"Yeah, but what about greed and heartbreak?" Booth asked. "Divorce?"

"I find that the men that get the bigger stones are the ones that find the women they give them to more disposable." She held up her hands to stop him from drawing conclusions. "That's not to say that you are that type when you got that engagement ring for Rebecca and it didn't work out. You don't work that way. I'm talking about the men that think they own the women once they put that enormous stone on their finger. That never trends toward the good."

"Good point," Booth said. "But I'd appreciate it if you didn't read my mind about my past."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Seeley, I don't have to read minds all the time to find out the truth. Brennan talked about it that night you were playing poker with the guys on the ship." His eyes went wide. "I pay attention to what's going on around me as well as the vibes. I would have been hit by a car a long time ago, if I didn't."

That had Booth laughing, which only got louder once she managed to get a bite of food into her own mouth before Walter could.

...

Walter and Maggie along with a couple of F.B.I. agents dressed in plain clothing went over to look at the diamond exhibit. It was on their way over to the history of technology that she felt the prickling on the back of her neck.

"Walter…"

"Yeah, I know, sunshine," he murmured. "I'm getting tired too. Let's go over to see one last thing before taking a break for lunch?"

"Sounds nice," she replied.

"Which way do you want to go?" he asked.

"Left," she told him.

"Right it is!" This made her laugh, though the agents following them had no idea why.

By the time they had gone everywhere she directed, the agents had no idea where they were. Luckily for them, Walter did. He asked the security guard if they could use their phone.

"Sure, but I don't understand…"

"A very bad man was following us," Maggie told him. "And the F.B.I. agents supposed to be guarding us got lost in the tangle, as it were." He blinked at them. "So we need to call to make sure that they're okay and to get a ride back."

A grin lit his face. "Am I on one of those reality shows?" he asked, looking around.

"If the show you're thinking of has a mass murdering psychopathic killer in it, then yes," she said dryly, looking to Walter she added, "People will watch the most idiotic things for entertainment." The guard swallowed hard, as she plucked his phone from him and dialed Booth.

"Pelant's been following us," she told him. "We managed to lose him, but we also lost your agents."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. "Where are you guys?"

"It feels like we're in the third subbasement under hell," she muttered. "Here's Walter. He knows."

...

"I never thought anyone could say this, but you found Jimmy Hoffa," Booth said, laughing as he pointed to an old exhibit about the Teamsters and organized crime, which had a large photo of the man in question.

Maggie turned to Walter and told him, "Don't even think it."

"But, sunshine…"

"The man's dead and buried in a potter's grave," she told him. "I know where and that should be enough for you!"

Booth blinked at her. "You really know where…"

"Some secrets are meant to be kept," she told him. "That's one of them." She made a shushing noise. "That's my last word on that topic. Let's go, shall we? Lunch? Pizza!"

...

Maggie didn't get her pizza, much to her disappointment. But she did manage to get a chocolate shake and that made up for it a bit. They ended up back at Brennan's lab. But just when they were going to step into Brennan's office for them to stay in there, Maggie just stopped.

She walked slowly over to the steps that went over to the platform. Punching the code into the box next to the steps, she walked up them and went straight over to the last skeleton lying on a cold steel slab. Bones, dried and white, seeing more weather than one would think.

"Hey aren't you Maggie?" She looked over to see a tall blond man smiling at her.

"Wendell," she murmured. "Doing well, I hope?"

"Doing great! Well, now that Dr. Brennan is back," he said. "I need to work!"

"Student loans?" she murmured.

"Yeah! Don't tell me, you did your hocus pocus on me!"

She wished she could laugh or yell at him. Instead she just shook her head no and said, "If I were to do that, I would have told you about those twins you dreamt about last night." Turning on her heel, she ignored his gaping stare at her as she went back to Walter, who he was watching her intently with Booth.

"I had to see her," she murmured. "I had to see her one last time." Taking a deep breath, she told them in a hollow voice, "We must go one at a time and in order. We must go in order. First…" Walter caught her hand and tugged her over to himself, hugging her tightly.

"I know," Walter whispered. "We have to go in order."

Swallowing thickly she breathed, "That time I was telling myself." Pulling back, she looked up to his face. Fury flashed in her grey eyes. But soon it was controlled as she whispered, "Her name is Willa Monday." Turning to Booth. "Her birthday was January 29th, 1996. Her date of death was six months ago on the day after Walter was tossed into that hell he was in. I'd appreciate it if I could call my family when the time comes so she can have a proper funeral."

"I'll make sure that happens," Booth told her.

"Thank you, Seeley. You're a good man." Hugging Walter, she breathed, "Leo…"

"No," he cut her off. "I can't."

"That's okay," she murmured. "He understands."

She walked him over to the sofa, sat down and waited until he lay his head into her lap. Maggie caressed his hair, as he wept into her belly and said nothing as he did so. No words would suffice, when none could be understood. Rubbing his back, she allowed him to do the one thing he hadn't permitted himself until that moment—the luxury of grieving.

At one point she laced her fingers through his. When he turned over, he kissed her hand and pressed it to his heart. People came and went, but they stayed there quietly consoling the other.

But then she heard it. Growling.

"Walter," she breathed.

"I heard." He sat up. "Breed?"

There was another growl. "Pit bull." Barking. "He hasn't eaten for a week and he's frightened."

They looked each other in the eyes before standing and going outside. Walter went over to Angela who was standing shivering in fear, pulling her away to the platform in order to get her away from the dog that was totally focused on Maggie.

"I hear you," she talked to the dog. "Hungry. Angry. Scared. I hear you." The dog seemed to calm ever so much at her words. "Your master was wrong to send you here to eat." The dog barked. "Sshhh, you don't have to yell. I'm right here listening to you. No need to be rude." That had the dog whimpering. "Yes, I know. You're hungry. And who wouldn't be after a week without food?" The dog seemed to say something to her that had her going a little stiff. Maggie turned slowly. "There's a bomb on the dog. He's scared and hungry. I'll keep him as calm as I can, but you might want to hurry. Please?"

It was Booth, Brennan, and Walter who rushed over. Maggie caught a hold of the dog's collar, cooing to him what a good dog he was. Booth was able to get the bomb off of the dog and the bomb squad personal whisked it away.

"That was amazing," Angela breathed as they watched as Maggie looped a cord around the dog's collar.

"We need to get…" She looked to the dog. "Sorry, but with everything going on I forgot to ask your name!" She blinked. "I can't call you that." The dog just looked at her. "I don't care. Being called You Fucking Little Shit isn't a proper name! I'll call you Gabriel. He is an angel. Just like you!" She pet his head. "Walter, we need to get Gabriel some food. Poor baby hasn't eaten in a week."

Walter came over to her kneeling next to the dog. "I think Gabriel is a great name for you. It shows respect." The dog turned to look over to him and whimpered. "Yes, really." He held his hand out to him. "I'm Walter." The dog nuzzled it. "Let's do something about getting you some food." He looked to the others there as they all just stared at them all in awe. "What?"

"You're both talking to a dog and it appears that he's talking back!" Daisy exclaimed.

Maggie kneeled next to Gabriel, whispering, "Some humans are slower than others." The dog licked her face in understanding.

It was Angela and Hodgins got all the things that they would be needing. After feeding Gabriel and making sure he rested, Maggie insisted that he be taken to the vet. And Brennan being Brennan knew one of the top vets in the area. He was in good health and had a tracker that was just under his skin removed. Booth took the tracker in the hopes that Pelant was the one that placed it there

"Where did you guys learn to do that?" Hodgins asked of Walter, as Maggie set up the pit bull with his bed.

"She's always been good with animals," Walter told him. "She told me anyone can speak to them. Trouble is that humans don't tend to listen all that well." He pointed to her. "She taught me how."

"You guys could give the Dog Whisperer some serious competition!" Hodgins exclaimed.

Maggie turned to look at him clearly confused. The dog made a little nose in the back of his throat. Looking to Gabriel, she told him, "Don't ask me. I haven't a clue what he's speaking about."

**TBC…**

**…**

**Another chapter bites the dust—well, so to say. Thanks for reading and have yourselves a joke filled day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here you go! The next chapter is up and waiting for you all. Thanks for reading and please if you could review, it would be a big help.**

**…**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Gabriel belonged to an underground dog fight club," Seeley told them all the next day. "And they're demanding their dog back."

"They can't have him," Maggie said quietly, as she ate her breakfast. "And they'll stop asking if they know what's good for them."

"It's not as easy as that," Booth tried, only to have Walter shaking his head. "You know it isn't! They have papers!"

Maggie stood up, saying, "Then I best get dressed. I want to have a few words with this individual."

...

The meeting was quick, much quicker than anyone other than Walter counted on. She had trooped into interview with Gabriel by her side. The dog sat quietly next to her as Booth took the chair next to her on the other side. Walter stood back and just watched.

"What's going on here?" the man's lawyer asked. "This is highly unusual, Agent Booth."

"Just go with it," Booth told him. "You'll be entertained at the very least." Booth nodded to Maggie.

Smiling she said, "Hello, my name is Maggie, not that you care one way or the other. But I'm here to clarify who is now the owner of the dog." She nodded towards the dog in question. The man across from her began sweating at the sight of the dog he had trained to kill off of its leash. "So may I look at your ownership papers?"

The lawyer handed the papers over to her. "I didn't realize that there's a new A.D.A. you were working with."

"You'd be amazed who'd they hire these days," she muttered. "But alas, that isn't the case." She looked over to the man next to her. "So, Agent Booth, by claiming ownership of the dog, isn't that in fact admission of accountability for the bombing attempt on the Jeffersonian?"

"What?!" the man across from her yelled only to be barked at by Gabriel.

"Seeing as the bomb was tied to the dog's back, yes, it does!" he said, smiling at the lawyer who was now sweating.

"I sold it! The guy that bought the dog from me! He's the one! I had nothing to do with no bombs!"

"Then why do these papers say that you currently own the dog?" she asked him. She handed the papers over to Booth, pointing out the dates there. "Isn't presenting false paperwork in a federal investigation illegal as well?"

"That it is," he told her with a grin.

"I-I…" the lawyer started only to be cut off by his client.

"I want my dog back!"

"Why?" she asked him. "Judging from the scarring on the dog's neck it can only be for one thing, which would mean that the dog would be returned for continued illegal activities. Which, in short, that means the dog would be followed and your supposed operation would be shut down faster than a massage parlor with rumors of the clap."

"Listen, I didn't know what that guy was going to use it for! He just needed a dog!"

"But why are you trying to get the dog back? There must be a reason," Maggie asked. "Care to share? Or should I just be rude and say what it is to be over with it."

"You don't know shit, bitch!" he snapped.

That had the dog growling harshly at him.

"Shh, I got this covered," she murmured, and the dog settled down again. "The man you sold it to wants the dog back. You don't know what for, but given the fact that he paid you another five grand to do it you don't care." The biker went white at her words.

"The money was found on you when you were arrested and it's only a matter of time before the bills are tested. When they do and they get the results that I expect that they will, you are going to be arrested for the attempted bombing of a national museum—federal land I might add, making the charges huge. And given the fact that the man in question is also wanted in a series of killings that would make you a conspirator after the fact in those crimes as well."

The man across from her started to stand and Gabriel began growling. "You think I'm scared of a dog?"

"Oh this guy?" She leaned over and hugged the dog, scratching him behind his ears "He's a sweetie!" She looked over to the towering man. "My husband isn't." The man's eyes moved up, looking to the towering hunk of male fury standing next to her for the first time.

Walter walked over, slamming the man back into his seat. He went back to stand next to Maggie and the dog.

"You have a choice," she said to him. "You either squeal like the little bitch you are." She turned to the dog. "No insult intended." Gabriel huffed at her. "Or you are going to be facing a world of hurt. Your pick."

"You can't threaten my client!"

"You misunderstand me, sir," Maggie told the man. "That isn't a threat of physical pain, but more rather a promise of time untold in a prison cell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Walter?" He handed her a folded paper and she in turn handed it over to the man across from her.

The man opened it and from the look of him, he just was hit hard with some facts.

"It's just a matter of time," she answered. "With or without this meeting going the way I see fit, you're going to jail. It's all a matter of when and who busts you." He looked at her, his eyes wide. "It either starts now or later." Intense gray eyes bore down on him, as she asked, "Who does the dog belong to?"

"Yours," he whispered with a shaky breath. "It's all yours."

Smiling she thanked Booth and went on her way with Gabriel and Walter. Booth took the letter from the man and looked at it.

_Another agency already has you on the radar for what you're cooking up in your basement. They'll either do so now with these new charges or later with the one we both know they'll get you on. Time is short for your mother. We both know it. The cancer is moving too quickly for the doctors to be of much help. Do you want to spend the time you could have in a cell knowing the one being on this planet that loves you without reservation is dying alone? Think about it._

Booth looked over to the man across from him. One wouldn't think a man like him would break over something like this, he thought, folding the letter back up.

"Tell me about who you sold the dog to," Booth said quietly. "I'll work on something to make sure the jail sentence for whatever charges pop up are suspended until after your mom passes."

Pursing his lips, he muttered, "His name is Pelant."

...

"You're bluffing," Max said to her.

"Are you sure?" Maggie inquired. "He might be bluffing right now. But you're focused on me, as you heard me say that I was the second best poker player I know."

He looked at his cards again, telling her, "I got some beauties here. It might do you well to bow out now."

"I call," she said smiling.

Max revealed his three queens. "Three beautiful ladies. Read 'em and weep!"

"Not so fast," she told him. "Some times quantity overrides quality." She revealed her own hand of four deuces. "I do believe this is one of those times."

"Well, I have…"

"King, ace high," both Maggie and Max said together.

Smiling Maggie kissed his cheek, murmuring, "Sorry, Walter. It's like I told you. You tend to telegraph. Even Max picked up on it this time."

Rolling his eyes, he tossed his cards to the table. Getting up, he went over to get something to drink from the fridge, listening to Max and his wife speaking.

"So do you know what you're going to be doing once all this business is over with?" he asked her, taking up the cards and shuffling them.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't the foggiest," she admitted to him. "These past nine months have been harsh. And for a long time I thought the only light I saw coming down the tunnel was the train coming for me."

"I hear you," he murmured, as he dealt the cards. "Have you given any thought to getting an education?"

"No," she answered. "Not until recently, but given what's going to be happening, I'm going to have my hands full."

"What?" Walter asked coming back over. "What's going to be happening?"

"I'm having a baby," she told him. "You knew that. But you're going to be looking for a lawyer." She looked to Max. "He needs to have someone telling him what laws he's breaking before he totally ignores the advice and does it anyway. A friend…"

"I'm not replacing Leo," he said tightly.

"No, you'd never replace Leo with a million other lawyers," she murmured. "There's only one Leo. But you need someone to debate with, someone to counterbalance you in a purely professional regard. Hence, you need a lawyer who is more than likely retired and can kick ass verbally as well as physically."

"I can kick ass," Walter said to her.

"Yes, but you don't like doing it, as it interferes with your work," she replied, looking at her cards and quickly organizing them. "Besides I know you love getting your grins and chuckles playing the joker. I fold." She tossed the cards down.

"Fold?! Now?" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have that oh so special glow one only gets with a straight flush or higher," she replied. "So I fold." Looking over to Walter. "Admit it! You love doing that. You were doing it before you met Leo and you'll be doing it long after him as well."

Walter sat down next to her and said, "I take the fifth."

"That only works in a court of law," she came back, but laughed and added, "Lucky for you, I think you're so cute when you attempt to do it. So I'll be letting you off the hook." She looked over to Max. "What?"

"It was a royal flush."

"Yeah, well seeing as you were dealing from the bottom of the deck that doesn't come as a shock," she replied. "Great hand work, by the way."

"Thanks. I've been working on it for years." Max smiled at that and tossed the cards back into a pile that she took and shuffled. "Have you thought over at least getting a resume together so you can get a job, when you're ready for it?"

She paused. "A resume?" Splitting the deck she shuffled the cards again, whispering, "A V.C.?" She looked over to Walter. "A history of my work, right?" He nodded with a frown.

"Yes, but you don't need one," Walter said. "You'll be working for me."

She nodded. "I wasn't thinking about me," she answered quietly. "Holy shit. Pelant has a resume." She blinked at Max and then over to Walter. "He has a resume!"

"What are you talking about?" Max inquired, as he got up following them over as she called for the dog.

"We have to go to the Jeffersonian," she told them, as she put the leash on Gabriel's collar. "We need into that vault."

"Which vault?" Walter was the one to ask even as Max was the one to grab the keys. He would be damned if he'd allow that man to drive him again.

"I'll tell you when we get there," she told him.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the Gormogon vault, having been called the moment Max had told them what they were up to.

Booth went over to Walter who was looking about the vault and its contents. "What's up?"

"We need to find Pelant's resume," he said casually, looking over to him. "You can get the details from Maggie."

"A resume?" Brennan asked.

"Well, it's not so much a resume as a file his employer built on Pelant. A history of what he had done," Maggie told the other woman. "Which I might add includes evidence."

"Where do we look?" They all looked over to Maggie.

"What?" She blinked at all of them. "Like I know." But then added in a mutter, "Yet."

It was Walter who told her, "Explain the puzzle piece."

Closing her eyes, she murmured, "What we seek is where it spies for it is the one that sees all without judgment." Maggie looked over to him. "It has me a bit perplexed, as there are so many all-seeing eyes in this place to make one paranoid."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there you go, another chapter sent out with fun and happiness attached. Thanks for reading and have a humor filled day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's another chapter shooting your way.**

**Please read, tell a silly joke, laugh loudly, and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was Booth that smiled broadly, exclaiming at the same time as Walter, "I know where!"

And of course they went in two different directions. Maggie followed Walter over to where the security camera was, looking at where it was mounted to the wall of security boxes.

"Do you see what I see, sunshine?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand it," she replied honestly.

"I thought for sure it was here!" Booth exclaimed as he looked at the giant All Seeing Eye that he had taken down.

"It's like this," he told Maggie. "This here used to be in a bank. And in there they had mounted security cameras, much like here. But, take a closer look. They didn't use the same bolt holes to secure the new one."

"Hmm, what does that mean?" she asked him.

"Thank you for asking, sunshine," he said, looking over to Booth and Brennan. "It means that for some reason they couldn't remove this panel." He tapped it. It made a thudding noise. He moved to the panel directly next to it on the same side and did the same, but this time it rang out. "It's here."

He lifted Maggie up on one of his shoulders. Both Booth and Brennan were already warning her not to open it when all she did was touch it with her fingertips.

"Hot," she muttered. "Very hot."

He put her back down, kissing her quickly as he looked over to Booth. "Calling the bomb squad would be a good idea, but tell them that they have to be very careful as..."

"There's a body in there." They all looked over to her. "There's a body in there. It went through decomposition and everything. It's his number one."

"Who?" Booth asked quietly.

"She who birthed him," she told him, sounding dreamy as she did so. Walter went over closer to her, studying her intently as she began to drift around the room. "Everyone has a clock; it ticks in time to life. He has stopped many clocks, you see, for that is his vice. His clock is sounding its alarm; its time is growing nigh. For his time is growing near when the cut meets the grime." Maggie shuttered, as her knees gave out. Walter caught her easily enough, looking to the others there.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Seeley asked him.

"Depends," Walter answered. "What do you think she said?"

"She just predicted Pelant's death," Maggie said. "She is very uncomfortable on the floor." She looked at Walter, who scooped her completely up. "What is she doing speaking in the third person? She finds it disconcerting." Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she hissed, "Music! She needs music!"

Five minutes later she had Angela's iPod and was listening to music quietly in Brennan's office. Walter watched her a moment, looking over to Booth as he joined him.

"She hates predicting death," he told the FBI agent. "She slips into the third person when it happens. It shouldn't take that long for her to get back to nearly okay again."

"They got it open," Booth told him. "And damn if it isn't what she said it was."

"She usually is," Walter answered.

"I thought she was right all the time," Brennan said as she joined them.

"You've obviously never asked her for directions anywhere," he said, just as Maggie pulled the ear buds off. "How is Maggie doing?"

This had his wife chuckling as she got up and went over to him. "I'm good." She kissed his lips quickly. "Seeley, if I ever give you directions anywhere, just go the exact opposite way and everything will be golden."

"Will do," he said, smiling at her.

Brennan rushed over, panting as she looked over to Booth. "Wendell and Daisy found a consistency with the stab wounds between Zack and his first victim."

"You didn't…"

"No, I was working on Willa Monday," she answered quietly. "And next I'll be working on the unknown male…"

"His name is Leo," Walter said, taking Maggie's hand into his own. "Leo Knox…" He cleared his throat. "He has no surviving family that I know of. He has a few distant relatives in Atlanta, I think. He didn't stay in touch with them after his wife and daughter died. But he served so there should be D.N.A. available via the U.S. Army."

"Thank you," Brennan murmured. "Will you want a call as well when…"

"I'll need to get a hold of the cemetery where his wife and daughter are. He'd want to be with them," he told her. "So yes, I would like to know."

She nodded, looking over to Booth who was taking down notes. "What now, Booth?"

"We need to find and take Pelant in," he said. "Trouble is no one has seen him since you went missing."

"Oh that's easy," Maggie said. "Give him something to watch. Everyone likes a show!"

"I think we'll just find him and bring him in the old fashioned way," Booth told her.

"Oh," she murmured, looking disappointed. "That's so boring though."

"Yes, though tedious, boring tends to work," Brennan pointed out to her.

"Hmm, if you say," she replied, scratching Gabriel behind the ears. "I just thought since he was a mad fucking genius he would have caught on to boring ages ago!" She looked to Walter. "Gabriel needs a walk."

The three left the two there watching them.

"You know, she might have a point," Brennan said softly to her partner. "Pelant might very well see this coming."

"In part," he told her. "But I'm telling you, Bones, we have him with what we found and this time he is going down."

...

Pelant was found and taken into custody in the middle of the next day. When he was put into interview, Sweets was in observation with Brennan, Maggie, and Walter. Maggie moved closer to one of the screens, looking intently at his hands.

Pointing to them, she murmured, "The cut."

Walter went over and looked at them as well. "That small thing?"

"What about the cut?" Sweets asked, looking as well.

"It's the beginning of the slowing of his clock," she told him, looking at the chairs. Making a noise at the back of her throat, she went over to the rear of the small room and slid down the wall. Sitting on the floor, she stared at the screens. It was in the middle of it all that she leapt up, exclaiming, "Don't let him touch anyone in there! Call HASMAT!"

"What is it?" Sweets asked her.

"Look at his right palm," she told him. "There's something in his palm that he just smeared there a moment ago. He's not nearly as smooth as he thinks he is, Doctor."

Sweets smiled. "Thank you."

She blinked at him. "Earn it." She looked to Walter, shaking her head. "Impatient baby mind doctors."

Walter smirked at this, seeing Sweets deflate slightly. Leaning over, he whispered, "Next time, don't react. Accept it without thanks."

Maggie leaned over next and added, "By doing so, you are acknowledging that the respect is your due. Anything like you've just expressed shows a lack of confidence and maturity that have others seeing you as less than qualified."

Both Walter and Maggie moved away from him, leaving him staring at them both in awe.

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there went chapter 17! Wow! Where has the time gone? Who knows? Thanks for reading and have yourselves a Grandiose day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Chapter! Get your new chapter here!**

**Read! Listen to music you've never listened to before! Hopefully enjoy! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Eighteen**

HASMAT was called and Pelant was cleaned within an inch of his life. It was still a concern that he may had passed off the biohazard, but they were nearly sure that they had gotten it all.

He was dressed in scrubs and placed back into a different interview room, as the last one was being thoroughly cleaned. He sat there, his emotionless mask in place. There was a slight superior smirk on his lips as he sat there across from Booth.

"So have you seen Dr. Brennan lately?" he asked him casually.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have," he answered. "Have you seen your mother lately?"

This threw Pelant, who just blinked at the other man.

"I have and she doesn't look at all good." He pulled out the photo of her corpse, putting it on the table. "She must have looked slightly fleshier the last time you saw her." Pelant's face twitched at this. "So tell me, when you were going out for that apprenticeship with Gormogon did you ever imagine the collection you made up for him to prove your worth would be turned around and used against you?"

Pelant's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, we found it all," he told him, standing up. "And this time, there won't be accepting a crazy plea or letting you out early—given you just exposed an entire office of the F.B.I. to an antibactiral resistant form of strep." He picked up the file. "You're going down this time for good. Enjoy the ride."

Maggie was out in the hallway with Walter speaking to Brennan, who insisted that she wanted to watch Pelant during his walk into his new life of solitude in prison. Pelant was pulled out of the interview room when he caught sight of not only Brennan, but Maggie, Walter, and Gabriel.

"Who are you?" They all just stared at them. "Who are you!"

Gabriel growled at him. Maggie let out a short sharp hiss that had the dog going silent and waiting for an order.

She walked towards him, her gray eyes hard as she did so. Stepping over to him, she breathed, "Zackary sends his regards."

Those words had him exploding out and attempting to get at her only to be stopped by her using all of her fingers bundled to a point to jab him in his throat. While he was falling to his knees trying as he might to get a breath, she walked away to Walter.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Brennan asked, watching as they dragged the man away.

"The circus," she told her. "Some of those wise men of the mystic east really know what they're talking about."

...

The staff of the Jeffersonian went very quiet at the news that they had just received. Pelant, in his quest to make Brennan his next victim, had infected himself with the antibacterial resistant strain of strep that he had created via a cut on his hand that he didn't know he had. He was currently in the hospital and from what the doctors were saying the man was going to be experiencing a very long, very painful death. It was over. Pelant was, or more accurately would be, no more.

Maggie watched as the group, as a whole, seemed to release a long breath and sag into their chairs. Their personal and professional trial had ended and like many a long journey, the travelers were left tired. Walter slipped his hand over hers, rubbing her knuckles.

"Soon," she whispered. "Very soon." Looking over to him, she tried to smile. "We both need to be patient now."

Squeezing her hand, he nodded and relaxed into the seat he was sitting in and prepared himself to wait.

...

One thing that Maggie hadn't seen coming, was more than likely one of the most important. WitSec and the U.S. Marshals charged in full force into the vacuum that was left over by Pelant. It was a meeting with the F.B.I. and Caroline Julian were able to put them into respective their places. Maggie's aunt even went so far as to ask why they were so peeved. She had told them that he had done their jobs and that they should be damn glad she didn't take a closer look at cases of this sort in the future.

Eventually they gave up the ghost, even going so far as to declare that Walter was more trouble than he was worth. Maggie, who was sitting quietly this entire time clinging to Walter's hand leaned over.

"You are so worth the trouble," she said to him. "You are worth more than salt."

That had a few others around them frowning in confusion. Walter, though, got it. Lifting her hand, he kissed the back of it.

With his bright blue eyes sparkling, he murmured, "So are you, Magdalena."

When told about the meeting, Seeley ended with, "And she told Walter that he was worth more than salt. Salt?! What kind of thing is that to say?"

Brennan nodded and said, "It makes perfect sense. Salt has always been highly valued just as much as, if not more than, jewels or gold in many ancient cultures."

Booth frowned and looked over to Maggie, who was currently juggling three mugs as she was listening to Walter talking about how much better he was at speaking to horses now. "But how would she have known that?"

Maggie caught all three mugs easily, putting them down on the nearest table. Turning to Booth, she said, "'Salt: A World History' by Mark Kurlansky. It's a very good book."

"Maggie is correct," Brennan said. "That is a very good book."

Looking over to Walter, he asked, "You read it?"

"No," he told him, picking up the mugs and began to juggle them, but grinned wickedly and said, "Maggie read it to me."

"Why is that making you smile?" Booth asked.

"Who wouldn't smile about having their woman reading to them naked?" he asked him, caught the mugs, put them down, and scooped up his wife. "Direct us to the nearest bed, sunshine!"

Laughing, she cried, "Right!"

Of course, he went left.

...

Between Caroline and Booth they were able to pull together what they needed against the judge and the clerk that had been paid off to fake the paperwork that had put Maggie into the prison mental hospital. Now that they knew that much, they needed to trap the judge and the clerk in their lies. Trouble was that they didn't know exactly how to do that.

"I was dragged around to so many places those first days," Maggie told them. "On top of everything else, I was drugged out of my mind. I don't know if I met these men or not." She looked at the pictures of them. "I wish I could say one way or the other. It's a giant tangle of images in my head that are even less clear to me than my visions." She snorted. "And that's saying something."

"Chances are that you didn't see them," Booth said, looking at where both Judge Ernest Harold and his clerk Lucas Green really were at the time the court trial supposedly took place. "I doubt they ever even came close to meeting you. To both of them, you're only a name…" He grinned, looking over to Walter. "I have an idea."

...

"For this to work, you need to not wiggle so much when you walk." Booth's words just had Maggie frowning in confusion. "Most women around here don't walk like you do."

She looked over to Walter. "What is he talking about?"

"You have a walk that is pure sin," he told her. "It's one of the many things I love about you, but that's for another time. For this trap you're going to have to move around like you have a stick up your…"

"No!" she snapped. "That's just wrong!"

"They'll take too much notice of you if you move around like you usually do," Booth told her. "You have to stiffen up a bit. Your ass can't move as if you're trying to bump both sides of the hall!"

"Oh that!" Walter said. "She comes by that naturally. I don't know if she even thinks about it."

"People think about how they walk?" she asked, getting up and walked from one side of the hall to the other as if it were a runway.

Walter and Booth both went over, watching her as she walked. Walter bit his lower lip and was making a small noise in the back of his throat at the sight of her natural sensual gate.

"She needs to walk like a cop," Booth muttered. "No cop I know of walks like that!"

Brennan joined them and watched as Maggie was attempting to change how she walked with little to no success. She went over to her and murmured, "Pretend to walk like me."

"Can I see you walk?" she asked.

Brennan walked for her, which caught Seeley's attention.

"That's so…restrained," Maggie said, not liking it at all. "It makes my ass hurt just watching it."

Maggie tried walking like Brennan, but ended up looking like she was shuffling after a bender. It was awkward and stumbling in places and looked as uncomfortable as it felt.

"Why don't you ask me to do your taxes?" Maggie muttered, as she tried to walk in a more restrained fashion yet again. "It would be easier."

"Maybe if she were wearing a uniform with the proper shoes?" Walter suggested. "Maggie walks differently barefoot than she does with shoes."

"How?" Brennan asked.

Smiling he said, "She bounces more!" Laughing he rushed over to Maggie, swinging her up into his arms and making her laugh as he crowed, "Oh baby, that's what I like!"

Booth cursed and went off to get the uniform with shoes for her.

...

It had taken nearly an hour, but when they were done Maggie was managing to move as if she were a competent FBI agent. It had been while she was learning how to walk in what she saw to be a rather uptight manner that she taught several of the women who were going to be pretending to be her how to walk.

One woman couldn't seem to get it at all. Maggie went over to her and whispered to her. Red flooded the woman's face, but sure enough when she walked the next time she had the correct stride.

"What did you tell her?" Booth asked her.

"I really can't say," she murmured, but pulled Walter down and whispered it to him.

"Oh that's good!" he said standing up straight. "Excellent." He looked over to Booth. "I'll tell you later."

Just before the judge and his court clerk were about to arrive, Booth pulled Walter aside and asked him, "Come on! I'm dying here. What did she tell her?"

Laughing he said, "Told her to imagine that her lover just nailed her against the wall and that she was walking to the bedroom knowing it was going to happen again because she knows her lover can't take their eyes off of her ass."

"Wow," he breathed. "Is that what she thinks about when…"

Shaking his head no, Walter told him, "She doesn't think about it. She's never had to. That walk of hers came with the package."

"I hate to sound redundant, but wow," he said. "You all set?"

"Yeah, how about you?" he asked.

He nodded, going into step next to Maggie who was in full uniform and walking in time with Booth. "Are all the women prepared for the line up, Agent Sherman?"

"Yes, sir," she said. "They're in the second conference room awaiting your go."

"Good," he murmured. Flicking a look over to her, he asked, "Nervous?"

"It's my first case, sir," she answered. "Of course I am." But she shot him a smile. "But it should prove to be fun, as well. Good luck, sir."

Smiling this time, he said, "Thank you, Agent Sherman."

**TBC…**

**…**

**Another chapter is away. Thanks for taking the time to read this. And you guys be sure to have a decadent day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's your next chapter hot off of whatever passes for presses these days.**

**Please read, enjoy being the completely awesome people you are, and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Judge Ernest Harold was a barrel chested man that strode in with a swinging gate with his head held so high one would think he was seven feet tall. In truth, he was only of average height with average looks. He was, if anything, very mundane in his absolute average continence.

Booth showed him over to the conference room and asked him to wait there for a moment while the others who were coming for the meeting arrived. Caroline Julian nodded towards him as she walked in, sitting down across from him followed in closely by the head of the judicial branch of his court division. He sat up a bit straighter at this, but he didn't look any more nervous than any man whose boss showed up at an unexpected meeting was.

Booth showed the judge's clerk, Lucas Green, into interview and told him to sit tight there while they took care of some unexpected issues.

"Am I in trouble?" the clerk asked him.

Booth looked at the tall slim blond man with a grimace and said, "Nothing to do with you. Some paperwork got fucked up and we needed to speak to you about a case that came up for review. You know how it can be."

"Yeah," he said, relaxing a bit. "Sure do. I get buried in the stuff daily. Bureaucracy! What are we going to do, huh?"

"Yeah, goes with the work," he said, nodding and closing the door. He told the agents watching the room not to let anyone in or out of it.

Booth arrived back over to the conference room in time to hear Caroline explaining to the judge that certain anomalies had cropped up recently that gave many pause.

"Anomalies?" he asked, looking around to the others at the table. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"We were doing a standard evaluation of randomly pulled cases," Booth told him. "Due to a complaint made about one of your past cases. When it turned out that the lawyer was correct as to what had happened, more of your cases were pulled and your boss—Judge Hastings was called in to precede with the next step in the evaluation process."

"I always do things by the book, Larry…"

"That's Judge Hastings," the other man cut him off coldly. "I found seventeen cases that apparently you presided over and yet your court wasn't in session on those dates at all." Judge Harold broke out into a sweat at those words. "I could believe that you had paperwork during those times and these cases were seen to out of session, as it can be common place to do at times. But you weren't in the country for those cases at all."

Caroline pulled out a paper and showed it to him, "And what's worse is that your clerk wasn't in the state either, as proven by this arrest documentation when he was pulled in on a d and d in Las Vegas."

"D and…"

"Drunk and disorderly," Booth murmured. "He was arrested for mooning the Strip from the pedestrian bridge over at Tropicana and Las Vegas Blvd., sir."

Beads of sweat pearled on the man's forehead, as he whispered, "There must be a mistake…"

"We thought that might be the case as well," Booth said to him. "We didn't want there to be an innocent person put into a place that they didn't belong because we didn't do our due diligence, would you?"

Harold's face went beet red at those words. "Of course not!"

"Which is the reason why all of your cases of the past year were reviewed," Caroline told him and put three cases in front of him. "These three cases stood out even from the rest. You were not in the country so can you please explain to us how is it that you signed off on them and managed to put away these three individuals in a prison ward of a mental hospital?"

"Well, obviously my clerk had something to do with this," he told them. "He…"

"And once again we come across the problem from before," Booth told him. "He was in jail for two days before he got bailed out." He handed over the paperwork to the judge. "And then there's the whole business with the delayed paperwork. The three people were put into the mental facilities a full two weeks before the paperwork was even seen by a single person."

"That's nonsense! Of course I saw those cases when I got back!"

"Really? Because we have a lawyer for one Magdalena Darning screaming from the rooftops about how she was tossed into that prison mental hospital without due process," Caroline told him. "What I don't get is that even if what you said was the case that would mean that you found her guilty in absentia of yourself, a prosecution, a defense, or a jury."

Harold was clearly scared out of his head about what was going on. Swallowing thickly, he said, "That's nonsense! I was there and I have to tell you that I recall it very well! The woman was highly disturbed."

"Really? So you met her?" Booth asked him.

"Yes, I recall her. It was sad. Her killing her brother and mother the way she did…"

"Who prosecuted the case?"

He hedged and muttered, "I can't rightly think of who that could be."

"Odd that you shouldn't recall a lawyer that you more than likely have worked with on several occasions and yet you recall the case and the woman that was put into that prison mental hospital that you met for a total amount of time of…" Booth looked at the papers in front of him. "Forty-five minutes?"

"There is a way to clear this all up, I'm sure," Judge Hastings said. "That is if you're willing to do so?"

...

Caroline, Judge Hastings, and Booth put the judge's clerk through the same issues that they had the judge. And much like the judge, he had agreed to view the line-up as well.

The four of them stood behind the one way glass as the lineup of five different women strolled into the room. The woman officer guiding them, snapped out orders to them as they went. Stopping them, she went over to the front of the line and used her radio.

"All here and accounted for," she called in.

"Take your time," Booth told him. "No sense in rushing things, seeing as this is only about paperwork and the potential lack of due process."

This had the young man swallowing thickly before turning back to look at the women in front of him.

"It was a while ago…"

"Nine months, two weeks and three days isn't that long ago," Caroline said waspishly. "But I do have a question though, how is it that you even saw her considering you were in lockup yourself over in Nevada?"

He looked to them sharply. "Uh…"

"Two days for a d and d," Booth murmured. "But really, if you can pick her out of the line up."

"Number three!" he rushed out. "I'm sure of it!"

"Are you sure?" Judge Hastings asked him. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I couldn't forget her face."

"Good to know," Caroline said. "Let's get our people together, shall we?"

Judge Hastings sat at the head of the table with Caroline to his right. Booth was standing at the door and the two men sat facing towards it and him.

"What is this about?" Judge Harold demanded.

"This is about injustice," Caroline said as the two women that had been picked out of the lineup came over and stood in front of them. "These are the women you both chose from your lineups. Trouble is that not only couldn't you agree on which one of the women it was, but neither one was the actual woman that supposedly was so memorable." Both men were sweating up a storm now.

"You can't say…"

"I can for a fact say that neither one of these women are Magdalena Darning," Caroline told them. "Seeing as my step-brother was her father and I've known that girl most of her life, I should say that I know what the girl looks like by this time, don't you think, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do believe you would," he said coolly just as Maggie came over and took off her hat. Walter joined them. "As would her husband, I'm guessing."

"I'd know my Maggie anywhere," he said, turning to face her. "Hi, Sunshine."

"Hi, Walter," she murmured, coming over and sitting down in front of the now sweating men. "So just how many silver coins did you sell your souls for?"

"You killed…"

"My brother is alive and well, as you know as he was the one to pay you two off," she said. "As is my mother. She's in an assisted living center in Chino, California. She's been there since 2006 with a rapid form of Alzheimer's. Or was the last time I was able to check."

"She's there alright," Booth said. "I checked. She doesn't know which way is up, but she's there."

"You had me thrown into a prison mental hospital without due process on a crime that never happened," she murmured, swallowing thickly. "The amount of anger I have stored really knows no end in this regard." She stood up, looking to them both. "I hope you both are offered the same consideration you two gave me." They blanched at her words. "It's the best curse I can think of." She took Walter's hand and the two of them walked out of the room.

Once they were far enough away as to know that neither one would be overheard, she asked, "Do you have my change of clothing?"

"Yes," he replied. "You have a copy of the evidence?"

"Yes," she murmured. "Did you make the phone calls?"

"Yes."

She slipped into the restroom with the change of clothes, coming back out again looking and feeling like herself once again. He smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked her quietly.

Taking his hand into her own, she kissed the back of it. "Are you?"

He leaned down and kissed her mouth lightly. "We'll get through this just like everything else."

She nodded. "Let's get this done, shall we?"

...

Booth and Brennan were following the couple. Seeley made sure that there was always two cars between them and the cab Maggie and Walter were in.

"Why are we following them like this?" Brennan asked him. "It seems odd to be following them when we could have all gone there together. It certainly would have saved on gas."

"It has to look like she had no hand in it," Booth told her. "Her uncle may be cool with us, but the rest of them don't know us from a hole in the ground. All they see is that we're the cops and they'll flip. But if we do this just the right way, we get ourselves her brother without stepping on toes and Maggie doesn't get into trouble too. It's a win-win."

"But what if that doesn't happen?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel hard and said, "I'll get you out of there as fast as humanly possible. Walter will do the same for Maggie." He flicked a look over to her. "But I doubt that will be the case."

"As do I," Brennan said. "From what little she's spoken about her family, I get the feeling that Maggie is very important within her family's dynamic. Her name gives her power politically. And if they don't respect the name, they most certainly respect what she can do." She was quiet a moment. "I would not want to be her brother at this moment."

**TBC…**

**…**

**We're almost to the end! I can see it now. Thanks for reading and have a languid day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer—I do not own Bones, The Finder, Lie to Me or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here we are. The last chapter. I won't keep you waiting.**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Twenty**

The rental halls across the country had been in the family for as long as Maggie could remember. They rented them out for weddings or sweet sixteen parties the most part, but had family meetings at the various locations as well. She was sitting on the slight stage area that the DJ would usually set up his gear on and waited. As it turned out, she didn't have that long to wait. Shad showed up, as expected, and just blinked at her there.

"What have we here?" he said dryly. "If it isn't my little sister Maggie returned from…"

"Spare me," she cut him off coldly. "It's over, Shad."

His face went hard. "Whatever are you…"

Uncle Cleo came into the hall with his sons following him. Upon seeing him, Shad tried to talk only to have Little Cleo punching him hard in the face. The two men had to yank him off of the ground, turning him to face his sister.

"It's over," she told him. "All of it." Taking a deep breath, she let it out shakily as she whispered, "You told me that I had better pay more mind to the family. I'm paying attention now, Shad. I'm upholding my familial obligations. You stole from your family, you killed your own niece, and you saw to it that I would be thrown into a funny farm so I would be made to stay out of your way."

"I would never…" Teddy came out from where he had been and just stared at him, daring him to finish what he had started to say. "I-I…"

"It's over," she said again, going over him even as he began to beg.

"No! No! Please! No! Maggie! I'm your brother!"

She tilted her head, looking at him. "You never cared before that I was your sister." She leaned in closer to him. "You never cared when you whipped my back. You never cared when you cut me. You sure as hell didn't care when you sold my virginity away as if it were some sort of right you had and me not even a full grown woman. But heck, Shad, you got a what? A used RV? Wow! That must have felt like a fortune to you back then." He hissed in pain as her cousin's grip went tighter around his arms. "It's over and there's no mercy to be had here for you." She made him look her in the eyes. "You are no longer family. What trials and tribulations you will from now on deal with alone…"

"You can't…"

She backhanded him so hard that his head was snapped back. Leaning down, she hissed, "No matter where you go or what you do, you will never escape the evil eye. May God have pity on your soul." She grabbed his left hand and yanked the ring there off of his finger. "And this…" She showed him. "Is mine!"

Walter came over taking the ring from her. "I'll have that fixed in no time. Give me a moment, Sunshine."

"Of course," she breathed, stepping back.

He went over to Shad and stared at him. "I should kill you for what you did to my wife alone. That was bad enough, but then you had to go and kill Leo." He kicked him in the groin, sending the man to the ground. "He was the best person I've ever known. I was blessed to have had him in my life and you had no right to do what you did to him!" Yanking him off of the ground, he slammed his fist into his face and was about to do so again when Booth raided the place with the FBI in tow.

The family turned their backs on Shad as he was dragged away in cuffs. Not even Maggie watched as her brother was taken away. Instead, she hugged Walter tightly and pressed her face into his chest.

"It's over," she breathed.

"He might get out of…"

"No," she murmured. "Tonight his clock will stop by his own hand. Biting the wrists that once were able, he'll bleed his life away alone."

Walter feeling as if was as close to justice as Willa, Leo and Maggie would get from the man, breathed, "Good."

...

Booth, Brennan, and Walter watched as Maggie played catch with Gabriel in the grass not that far away. Seeley looked over to Walter who was happier than the FBI agent had ever seen him before.

"So what are your plans now?" he asked him.

Taking a deep breath. "Make an appointment for her is first on the list…"

"Picture! We need the picture!" Came from Maggie, as she joined them with Gabriel in tow.

"We need to get a picture of Willa with Maggie," he said, looking over to Booth. "It's the only one that exists of the two of them together and luckily enough it's here in D.C. But in order to get it, we need a way in."

Swallowing thickly, Maggie said, "I know I've asked for so much of you, but we…I need this picture for her funeral, which more than likely will be happening as soon as the body is released to my sister here in D.C. sometime this evening or tonight."

"Name it," he murmured.

"Are you familiar with the Lightman Group?"

...

Brennan and Booth watched as Maggie and Walter rushed in, pinning the photo onto the board with hundreds of others of Willa with her family and friends.

"They got it," Brennan said quietly. "How do you think…"

He shook his head, saying, "I don't know and I'm not going to ask."

"You think they stole it?"

"Perhaps, but guessing isn't proof, is it?" he inquired, just as he saw them leaving.

"Why are they going? I would have thought that they would stay for the funeral."

"They still have to bury Leo as well," he reminded her, even as they watched as they untied Gabriel at the door and walked out into the sunset.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "They're both survivors." He looked over to Brennan. "Yeah, I think they'll be fine."

Slipping his arm over her shoulder, they too walked off into the sunset.

**The End**

**…**

**And there you have it, the end of our journey. Thank you one and all for taking the time to read my story. With any luck, sooner or later someone will review. Given this story's history online that one is still up in the air. Anyway, thanks again and until next time, ****_vale _****(Latin, look it up!)****_._**


End file.
